No se juega con fuego
by ReNati94
Summary: Después de regresar de un viaje de Ishval, el general de brigada Mustang y la teniente Hawkeye deberán afrontar algunas dificultades en el cuartel debido a cierto rumor que anda circulando por ahí. La mayor parte del tiempo los rumores son mentira ... pero los rumores siempre tienen una verdad oculta. Royai. Historia terminada. R&R
1. Regreso al cuartel

**Hola a todos! :D**

 **Debo admitir que hace muuuucho tiempo no entraba a fanfiction y hace mucho que no publico un fanfic… han pasado muchos años jejeje. Bueno, hace poco volví a ver mi anime favorito, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, y me inspiré para escribir un fanfic sobre mi pareja favorita.**

 **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, le pertenece a la gran Hiromu Arakawa.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

Capítulo 1: Regreso al cuartel

El viaje había terminado después de tres largas semanas. El plan inicial consistía en solo permanecer en el nuevo pueblo de Ishval durante un par de semanas; sin embargo, algunos acontecimientos provocaron que la visita para verificar algunos asuntos demorara un poco más.

El grupo liderado por el General Mustang regresó al cuartel muy temprano en la mañana, tal y como lo había anunciado en su última carta. Cuando dicho general llegó a su oficina acompañado por su asistente, todos sus subordinados los recibieron con un saludo amigable, como era de esperarse.

Roy, quien lo único que quería hacer era descansar después del pesado viaje, cogió un par de cosas que tenía guardadas en su escritorio y se despidió de todos diciendo que se tomaría el día libre.

-General, hoy tiene una reunión con el Führer, no puede tomarse el día libre – le recordó la teniente -. Además, debe ponerse al día con todos los papeles que dejó pendiente antes de que el viaje iniciara

-Lo había olvidado… uno no puede relajarse ni un segundo en esta oficina. ¿A qué hora es esa reunión?

-En dos horas y media, señor. Aún tiene tiempo de preparar el informe…

-Me relajaré un poco en la sala de descanso mientras tanto – dijo antes de retirarse -. Luego me encargaré del informe.

La teniente lazó un fuerte suspiro. Sabía que su jefe dejaría el informe para los últimos minutos anteriores al inicio de la reunión. Comprendía que se sentía cansado por el viaje, al igual que ella; sin embargo, debía esforzarse por ganar puntos con Grumman si quería convertirse en el próximo Führer.

La teniente tomó asiento en su lugar y comenzó a revisar todo el papeleo que había traído de Ishval. Lo ordenaría, clasificaría y elaboraría un resumen para que su superior pudiera elaborar el informe lo más rápido posible.

-¿Teniente, pasó algo interesante durante el viaje? ¿Cómo está la situación en Ishval? – preguntó Havoc

-Todo está marchando sobre ruedas. La mayoría de eventos son buenas noticias para nosotros. Muy pronto podremos oficializar el renacimiento de Ishval si todo sigue así.

-Vaya, eso es bueno

-¿Ocurrió algo durante nuestra ausencia?

-No, nada interesante…

De pronto, la puerta de la oficina se abrió como si un torbellino estuviera ingresando a máxima velocidad.

-¡RIIIZA! – exclamó el torbellino mientras ingresaba

-¿Rebeca? ¿Qué haces en Central? – preguntó levantándose de su asiento con gran sorpresa

-¡Adivina quién es la nueva asistente del Führer!

-Me alegro por ti, pero … ¿te saltaste del trabajo solo para decirme eso?

-No, vengo para avisarte que el Führer ha cancelado todas sus reuniones del día de hoy, debido a que va a hacer una inspección sorpresa a todas las oficinas de Central él mismo. Estará llegando aquí en 5 minutos.

La teniente mandó al sargento a que buscara a su jefe en la sala de descanso inmediatamente, por lo que él salió corriendo. Breda comenzó a ordenar todo el lugar junto con Havoc para que estuviera lo más pulcro posible, mientras que Hawkeye se dirigió al escritorio de su superior para organizar todos los papeles. Todo era un total desastre; no obstante, no podía permitir que Grumman viera todo eso. Cuando se trataba de él, no podía correr riesgo alguno. Cualquier detalle podría hacerle ganar o perder puntos al General Mustang.

El jefe de la oficina llegó semidormido e ingresó bostezando. Su cabello estaba desarreglado y su uniforme no estaba totalmente presentable para una visita el Führer. Al ser informado de lo que estaba pasando, se dirigió al baño para arreglarse un poco y regresó a tiempo para saludar a Grumman.

-Mustang, me alegra ver que estás trabajando arduamente, incluso después de haber llegado de un viaje tan largo.

-Como siempre, señor.

Grumman caminó por toda la oficina y saludó a cada uno de los subordinados de Mustang. Cuando saludó a su nieta, se quedó mirándola por unos segundos. Si bien ella no tenía idea de que el Führer era su abuelo materno, él tampoco tenía planeado decírselo. Prefería cuidarla de lejos y sin que ella lo supiera.

-Quiero el informe del último mes en este momento – ordenó Grumman

Hawkeye no vaciló en buscarlo en los archivos para entregárselo. Su abuelo le dio una leída rápida y le pidió a Mustang que le brindara algunos detalles sobre ciertos puntos en particular. Después, le devolvió el informe y lo felicitó por su buen trabajo.

-Nuestra reunión se tendrá que aplazar una semana… surgieron algunos temas importantes y debo atenderlos lo más rápido posible.

-Entendido, le tendré preparado un informe detallado sobre el viaje a Ishval.

El Führer se retiró del lugar con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Eso tranquilizó a todos los presentes.

-Riza… ¿puedes venir un momento? - escuchó Hawkeye desde la puerta. Su amiga quería hablar con ella y parecía que se trataba de un tema serio.

Pidió permiso para retirarse un momento y salió a conversar con la teniente Catalina. Ella la llevó hasta el pasadizo más silencioso de todo central y le habló en voz baja.

-Un grupo de soldados regresaron después de la primera semana en Ishval ¿verdad?

-Sí, así es. Fueron 25 soldados exactamente.

-Pues… he escuchado algunos rumores interesantes…

-No deberías hacer caso a los rumores… suelen ser mentira. ¿Eso es todo lo que querías conversar?

-No… es que no puedo soportar más la duda y la intriga… tengo que saber la verdad y la única manera de saberlo es preguntarle a la persona involucrada.

-¿Podrías explicar a qué te refieres?

-Escuché cierto rumor sobre ti… y sobre tu jefe

La teniente Hawkeye no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa en ese momento. No sabía sobre qué trataba el rumor, pero ya se estaba haciendo una idea. Su conciencia le estaba haciendo pasar un mal momento. Hizo lo posible por mantener la calma y mostrar serenidad como siempre.

-¿Es verdad? Necesito saberlo… porque es difícil imaginarse que tú, que siempre has sido tan correcta y reservada, pueda ser capaz de aprovechar un viaje de trabajo para acercarte de esa forma a tu jefe. Aunque, claro… no sería tan sorprendente que se descubra de repente que tú y tu jefe han tenido algo todo este tiempo. Siempre andan juntos de arriba para abajo y después de lo que pasó en El Día Prometido se volvieron más unidos; sin embargo, la ley dice que un superior y un subordinado…

Rebeca siguió hablando. Sus palabras estaban comenzando a sofocarla. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante dichas palabras. Después de unos segundos, logró cortar las divagaciones de su amiga para preguntarle qué había escuchado exactamente.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina, Mustang comenzó a tener un ataque de estornudos. Pensó que se había resfriado durante el viaje.

-¿Adónde habrá ido la teniente? Hasta ahora no regresa.

-Se fue con la teniente Catalina- respondió Breda

-¿De qué tanto estarán hablando?

Los tres subordinados de Mustang se miraron entre sí. Sabían perfectamente de qué estaban hablando, ya que también habían escuchado el rumor que corría por los pasillos de central. Su superior los miró fijamente. Notó rápidamente que le estaban ocultando algo, así que no dudó en ordenarles que le contaran qué estaba pasando.

-Verá, señor, hay cierto rumor…- respondió Havoc-. Algunos soldados que regresaron de Ishval dicen que…

En ese momento, la teniente regresó al cuartel sumamente tranquila, como si nada hubiera pasado. Estaba claro que debía mantener la serenidad si no quería llamar la atención. Nadie debía darse cuenta de que estaba nerviosa. Tomó asiento en su lugar y comenzó a organizar el papeleo pendiente.

-Teniente Segundo Havoc, continúe la historia – ordenó Mustang

-No puedo, señor.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no estaba contándome que había un rumor que comenzaron los soldados que regresaron de Ishval?

La teniente levantó la mirada sorprendida en ese instante. Estaba segura de que se trataba del mismo rumor que le había comentado la teniente Catalina.

-No puedo, señor… por respeto a la teniente Hawkeye, no puedo contárselo.

Mustang abrió los ojos por la impresión. Dirigió la vista hacia su asistente, quien tenía la misma mirada de preocupación que él en ese momento.

-Creo que ya saben a qué me refiero… todo central lo está murmurando en los pasillos

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Se estarán preguntando qué es lo que vieron esos soldados… hasta yo me lo pregunto XD**

 **Pronto se sabrá… además, se vienen otras sorpresas.**

 **Espero sus comentarios :D :D**


	2. La visita del norte

**Hola a todos, de nuevo, me encantó leer sus comentarios. Me alegró que les haya parecido interesante el fanfic. Bueno, aquí va el segundo capítulo…. Veamos si en este se descubre cuál es el dichoso rumor.**

Capítulo 2: La visita del norte

El General de Brigada Mustang regresó de la inspección que el Führer le había asignado en el distrito 7. Al parecer, habían hallado indicios de reuniones de grupos terroristas. Él regresó al cuartel acompañado por su asistente, quien caminaba detrás de él con la expresión seria que la caracterizaba.

Al verlos pasar juntos, los demás miembros de la milicia no tardaron en comenzar a hablar en voz baja. Era obvio cuál era el tema de conversación. Se habían convertido en el chisme más importante del mes.

Los dos caminaban sin tomarle importancia a lo que decían; sin embargo, ya había pasado una semana y nadie se había olvidado de dicho rumor. Resultaba muy incómodo no poder caminar por los pasillos sin sentir que hablaban de lo que había pasado en Ishval.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la oficina, sintieron un gran alivio por unos segundos; no obstante, las miradas de Havoc, Breda y Fuery cayeron sobre ellos ni bien colocaron el primer pie adentro. No había lugar alguno en el que pudieran sentirse libres.

Aunque ellos aún no habían tenido una conversación a solas sobre el tema desde que regresaron del viaje, habían acordado implícitamente que se comportarían como si nada pasara. Si le daban importancia a lo que los demás comentaban, no ganarían nada bueno. Al final de cuentas, lo que había ocurrido en Ishval, debía quedarse en Ishval.

Esa tarde, Mustang tenía una reunión con el Führer. Iba a dar detalles de los resultados de los últimos proyectos que había llevado a cabo. Afortunadamente, todos habían resultado ser un éxito, no podía estar más contento. Todo iba sobre ruedas, como si el destino le estuviera diciendo que no faltaría mucho para cumplir su sueño de convertirse en el próximo Führer.

Camino al despacho de Grumman, se encontró con la teniente Catalina, quien lo saludó y le comunicó que su competencia ya estaba en la oficina conversando con el Führer.

-¿Acaso se tomó la molestia de venir hasta Central? – pensó Mustang mientras caminaba a paso cada vez más rápido - ¿O la teniente solo me lo dijo como broma?

Rebeca no estaba bromeando. Cuando ingresó a la oficina de Grumman, él se encontraba conversando muy amenamente con la única persona que podía quitarle el puesto de Führer en el futuro, la única persona que había logrado ganar bastantes puntos con Grumman como para considerarla como una amenaza para alcanzar su sueño: La Mayor General Armstrong.

-Por fin llegaste, tarde como siempre. ¿Así esperas dar una buena impresión frente al Führer?

-Directa como siempre… estoy ansioso por escuchar los resultados de los últimos proyectos que has realizado en el norte.

-Lo mismo digo, también estoy ansiosa por escuchar qué has logrado en este tiempo.

-Bueno, dejemos las introducciones y comencemos con la reunión – interrumpió Grumman –. Yo quiero escucharlos a los dos por igual. Muy bien, las damas primero…

Mientras tanto, una visita sorpresa abrió las puertas de la oficina en donde se encontraba el equipo del general Mustang. Se trataba del teniente Falman, quien había aprovechado el viaje de su jefa para visitar a sus antiguos compañeros.

Todos se alegraron de verlo. Era el único miembro del equipo a quien todavía no podían reintegrar debido a que la mayor general Armstrong no quería dejarlo ir. Su prodigiosa memoria le resultaba útil para ciertos proyectos que el norte estaba llevando a cabo.

-Espero que el norte no te haya cambiado mucho – comentó Breda

-La verdad es que el modo de vida allí es muy distinto. La mayor general es muy estricta y todos debemos luchar por sobrevivir, pero creo que ya me he acostumbrado.

-El general ha solicitado su regreso y como no ha tenido éxito, hablará con el Führer en persona. Esperemos que todo salga bien.

-Por cierto… ¿y la teniente?

-Ha salido a recoger unos papeles para que el general los firme después. No debe tardar- respondió Fuery

Falman aprovechó que la teniente no se encontraba presente para comentarles a sus camaradas lo que había escuchado en los pasillos de central. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos y había escuchado todo tipo de versiones acerca de cierto rumor.

-Nosotros nos quedamos en la oficina para atender ciertos asuntos, así que solo el general y la teniente viajaron a Ishval – dijo Havoc -. También hemos escuchado los rumores, pero no conocemos la versión oficial. Lo único que podemos decir es que los dos siguen trabajando como si nada pasara.

En ese momento, recordaron la reacción que tuvo el general cuando Havoc le comentó acerca del rumor. Su cara se puso pálida y su semblante cambió. La teniente también mostró indicios de nerviosismo y preocupación; sin embargo, después de unos segundos llenos de tensión, las palabras exactas de Mustang fueron "No deberían creer en los rumores, la mayor parte del tiempo son mentira".

Mientras tanto, la teniente Hawkeye estaba regresando a la oficina con una pila de papeles en mano. Se encontraba sumamente pensativa. Cada vez que caminaba por los pasillos, escuchaba murmullos. Ella sabía perfectamente de qué hablaban los demás miembros de la milicia; sin embargo, lo que más le preocupaba era que el Führer escuchara alguna de las miles de versiones que se habían creado durante esas semanas.

No podía ir por allí diciéndoles a todos que el rumor era mentira, ya que así todos sus compañeros pensarían que el rumor era verdadero y que por ello le daba tanta importancia al asunto. Por otro lado, si seguían sin hacer algo al respecto, existían dos alternativas: todos se olvidaban con el tiempo del chisme o el rumor se expandiría hasta llegar a oídos de Grumman.

\- Tengo que hablar con el general sobre ese tema… a lo mejor él tiene un plan para afrontar esto como es debido – pensó mientras ingresaba a la oficina

\- ¿Y si se lo preguntamos directamente al general? – decía Havoc-¿Creen que suelte la verdad?

\- Sigue soñando – respondió Breda -. Creo que sería más conveniente analizar la respuesta que nos dio.

\- ¿De qué están hablando? - preguntó Hawkeye mientras ingresaba

Al escuchar su voz, todos se quedaron congelados. No sabían que responderle, así que se limitaron a voltear y a contestar en coro: "Nada importante".

-Teniente Falman, veo que ha venido a visitarnos desde el norte

-Sí, es verdad. Aproveché este viaje y vine a ver cómo están… y bueno, veo que todos están bien – respondió un poco nervioso

\- Al parecer, ya escuchó lo que todos comentan en los pasillos.

\- Bueno, es imposible pasar por allí sin escuchar algunas conversaciones

\- Deberían hacerle caso al general e ignorar los rumores que escuchan. El país está en una situación crítica, hay muchos temas pendientes por resolver y no tenemos tiempo para escuchar los chismes que los demás comentan.

La teniente sacó su pistola en ese momento, lo cual provocó que sus compañeros se asustaran.

\- ¡Teniente, prometemos que ya no escucharemos los chismes del pasillo!

\- ¡Ya no hablaremos de eso nunca más!

\- ¡Nunca más los cuestionaremos ni a usted ni al general!

\- ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? Después hablaremos de eso, tengo que recargar municiones, había olvidado que se me habían acabado las balas-dijo antes de retirarse.

A pocos metros de la oficina, se encontró con el mayor Armstrong, quien la saludó amablemente como siempre y le preguntó si había alguna novedad acerca del proyecto de reconstrucción de Ishval. Ella le comentó un resumen de los logros que habían tenido y también acerca de algunas dificultades que afrontaban actualmente.

\- Me alegra escuchar que todo va por buen camino. ¿Y cómo está usted? La noto un poco tensa…

\- Sí, está en lo correcto.

\- Es debido al rumor que está recorriendo central ¿cierto?

\- Veo que usted también lo ha escuchado…

\- Algunas de las muchas versiones que existen, pero no se preocupe por ello. Ese tipo de habladurías siempre desaparecen después de un tiempo. Siendo sincero, no hago mucho caso a ese tipo de chismes. He aprendido que la mayoría de rumores son mentira…

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, mayor

-… pero los rumores siempre tienen una verdad oculta ¿verdad, teniente?

\- Analizándolo objetivamente, usted está en lo correcto. Algunos rumores resultan ser verdades a media o verdades exageradas… está claro que no siempre se cumple eso.

\- Está en lo correcto, teniente. Bueno, seguiré con mi camino. He escuchado que mi hermana está en central y quiero ir a preguntarle cómo está.

La teniente se quedó pensativa por la conversación que había tenido con el mayor. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido en Ishval. No podía creer que todo había comenzado con una simple pregunta "¿Necesita ayuda, teniente?".

 **Hasta aquí llegó el segundo capítulo! :D**

 **Butterfly of the life: Gracias, me encanta dejar a todos con la curiosidad jejeje Bueno, he visto el anime y estoy volviendo a leer el manga y en ninguna parte se da entender que Riza supiera que Grumman es su abuelo, es más, cuando entierran a su padre, ella le dice a Roy que no tiene conocimiento sobre otros familiares. Por otro lado, no sabría decirte cada cuando subiré un capítulo, el tiempo es mi peor enemigo**

 **Darkrukia4: Gracias, me agrada saber que te gustó el fic. Saludos**

 **Miss Elric: El famoso rumor es… lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo, se los prometo**

 **Tania Elric: Jajaja, yo también odio cuando eso pasa, por eso me he propuesto a terminar este fic sí o sí.**

 **JoselynCastle: Gracias, me gustó mucho tu historia** **Me encantan los finales misteriosos. No me había dado cuenta del detalle de los guiones, luego los corregiré, gracias**

 **Bueno, gracias por los comentarios. Me encanta leerlos, cada vez que veo uno me inspiro para seguir escribiendo. En el próximo capítulo, revelaré de qué se trata del dichoso rumor… hasta entonces, bye bye**


	3. Lo que pasó en Ishval

**Hola a todos! Espero que estén bien** **Tal como se los prometí, el rumor se revela en este capítulo, aunque algunos ya se hacían la idea sobre qué se trataba el famoso rumor. Bueno, se vienen algunas sorpresas en los próximos capítulos. Pensaba hacer una historia corta, pero se me ocurrieron nuevas ideas. Comencemos…**

Capítulo 3: Lo que pasó en Ishval

El General de Brigada Mustang y la Mayor General Armstrong salieron de la oficina del Führer en total calma. Cada uno estaba satisfecho con el reporte que habían presentado a Grumman sobre sus últimos proyectos.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Mustang. Sabía que había ganado varios puntos en la pequeña reunión y nadie podría quitarle esa alegría.

\- ¿Por qué tan feliz, Mustang? – le preguntó Armstrong con el tono serio de siempre

\- Bueno, quizás porque ambos sabemos quién presentó mejores resultados ante el Führer. Lo dejé impresionado con mis logros del último mes.

\- No me confiaría tanto si fuera tú… Me extraña que un vago de tu nivel haya logrado culminar tantos proyectos satisfactoriamente… Me pregunto qué hilos estarás moviendo para que todo salga tan bien.

\- No me subestimes. Mi equipo y yo hemos tenido muchas dificultades en Ishval: El clima no siempre es favorable, hay gente que aún no confía en nosotros, las provisiones no alcanzan para todo el tiempo planeado, entre otras cosas.

\- Como las distracciones que puedes tener estando allí – comentó la mayor general con una pequeña risa

\- ¿Distracciones? Yo me concentro mucho en trabajar

\- Sí, claro… Pocos minutos después de haber llegado a Central, comencé a escuchar cierto chisme.

La sonrisa que estaba en el rostro de Mustang se esfumó de un momento a otro y comenzó a ponerse serio. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la situación.

-¿Se lo contarás al Führer Grumman? Eso seguramente me quitaría del camino.

\- No caeré tan bajo… Lo que hayas hecho en tu tiempo libre no me incumbe.

\- Ya veo… supongo que debo agradecerte apropiadamente

\- Olvídate de eso… - dijo Armstrong antes de detenerse-. No me sorprendería de ti escuchar tales cosas, pero sí me sorprende de tu asistente. No la conozco bien, pero siempre pensé que nunca te atreverías a pasar la línea con ella.

\- ¿Podría saber qué versión del rumor escuchaste? Solo para estar seguro de qué estamos hablando.

La Teniente Hawkeye regresó a la oficina con las municiones recargadas y tomó asiento tranquilamente. Sus compañeros no se atrevieron a pronunciar palabra alguna, ya se encontraban lo suficientemente asustados al saber que ya tenía municiones.

Tenían que terminar con el rumor lo más pronto posible. No podían caminar tranquilos por los pasillos de Central sin que alguien murmurara a sus espaldas. Sus propios compañeros hablaban sobre ese tema en sus ratos libres. Lo peor era que el Führer podría enterarse de ello en cualquier momento. El sueño del general Mustang estaba en peligro.

Ella ya no podía aguantar tanta presión. Quería echarse a dormir y olvidarse de todo durante un momento. La tensión provocó que los hombros le comenzaran a doler. Si bien el pequeño accidente con el cargamento de madera en Ishval le había ocasionado la lesión, cada vez que se estresaba el dolor se incrementaba en ambos hombros.

Ese accidente había provocado todo…

Durante los primeros días en Ishval, todo siguió con su ritmo normal. El General Mustang dirigía las inspecciones de los canales de agua y de las vías de comunicación, que ayudarían a Ishval a crecer como pueblo y a no estar tan apartado de la ciudad, mientras que ella verificaba que quedaran suficientes víveres para repartir entre la gente.

Como siempre, la milicia acomodaba su campamento al lado de Ishval para no molestarlos. Armaban sus fogatas y preparan comida a su propio gusto, ya que había ciertos ishvalanos que preferían tenerlos lo más lejos posible. A pesar de que estuvieran ayudándolos, aún les tenían rencor por lo que había ocurrido en el pasado.

Esa tarde, un grupo de soldados estaban ayudando a bajar un cargamento de madera del segundo piso del almacén instalado. El General estaba cerca al lugar dándoles órdenes a los soldados. La teniente se encontraba pasando por allí fijándose atentamente en sus papeles cuando levantó la mirada y vio cuando uno de los jóvenes tropezó y dejó caer el cargamento al suelo, directamente al general.

Ella soltó los papeles y corrió hacia donde estaba su jefe y lo empujó. Él cayó al suelo y pudo ver cómo los tablones de madera caían sobre el cuerpo de su estimada subordinada, quien lo acababa de salvar.

-¡Teniente! – exclamó corriendo hacia ella

Todos los presentes lo ayudaron a quitar los tablones de madera para rescatar a la teniente, quien se encontraba inconsciente. El general se encontraba sumamente preocupado por la salud de su asistente; por lo que una anciana ishvalana se le acercó y lo calmó.

-Estará bien, solo necesita descansar. Puede dormir en mi casa, hay una cama disponible.

Cuando la teniente despertó, miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una habitación extraña y con el cuerpo adolorido. Al lado de ella, se encontraba sentada una amable anciana, quien le sonrió al verla despertar.

-¿Qué pasó?¿Cómo llegué aquí?

\- Un cargamento de madera te cayó encima. Ofrecí mi casa para cuidarte. El general Mustang estaba muy preocupado. Te cargó hasta aquí y se quedó un buen rato cuidándote.

\- Muchas gracias, señora. Lamento ser una molestia.

\- No te preocupes, puedes quedarte aquí esta noche y descansar. No creo que puedas descansar bien en esas carpas tan feas que usa el ejército.

\- No se preocupe, todos estamos acostumbrados a esas feas carpas.

De pronto, un fuerte dolor invadió los hombros de la teniente. Al ver la expresión dolor en su rostro, la anciana sacó un frasco lleno con una pomada con olor a hierbas. Tomó un poco de esta y le pidió que se sacara la parte superior del uniforme.

Le explicó que se trataba de una crema medicinal propia de Ishval que ella misma había elaborado y que resultaba muy efectiva para tratar golpes severos. Aplicó dicha pomada en los hombros de la teniente y comenzó a frotar con sumo cuidado.

Hawkeye pudo sentir como poco a poco el dolor se desvanecía; sin embargo, sabía que no curaría pronto. Estaría un buen tiempo soportando dicho dolor.

\- Aplícate este ungüento cada vez que te comencé a doler. No dudes en pedirme más si se te acaba.

\- Muchas gracias, señora.

La teniente se quedó hasta la noche descansado en la casa de la señora, quien le permitió usar su baño para ducharse. Gracias a la pomada, el dolor en los hombros había disminuido; sin embargo, el efecto ya había pasado y el dolor estaba regresando poco a poco.

Todos los miembros de la milicia se reunieron en el campamento para cenar. Se encontraban muy cansados por el duro trabajo, así que disfrutaban la comida como nunca antes.

El general Mustang notó la ausencia de su asistente, así que fue a buscarla a la casa de la señora que le había ofrecido su cuarto de huéspedes para recuperarse. Como no encontró a nadie en la casa y la puerta estaba abierta, decidió entrar para asegurarse de que Hawkeye se encontraba bien. Ella lo había salvado y lo menos que podía hacer era verificar que se encuentre en buen estado.

Golpeó la puerta de la habitación un par de veces, pero como ella se encontraba en la ducha, no podía escuchar el ruido. Preocupado por no escuchar respuesta alguna, decidió entrar de todas maneras. En el instante en el que el general ingresó, la teniente salió del baño tan solo cubriendo su cuerpo con una vieja toalla.

\- General… ¿Qué hace aquí?

\- …

Mustang salió de la habitación en cuestión de segundos y cerró la puerta rápidamente. A pesar de no haber permanecido mucho tiempo en la habitación, la imagen de su asistente en paños menores no podía salir de su mente.

\- Lo siento, no era mi intención… solo quería asegurarme de que usted se encontrara bien… y me alegra ver que se está recuperando- dijo nervioso

\- General… no se preocupe, solo fue un accidente. Además, usted ya ha visto mi espalda desnuda años atrás.

\- Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez, lo prometo.

Minutos después, la teniente salió del cuarto vistiendo su uniforme militar. Su jefe la esperó al frente de la casa de la señora, con quien conversaba amenamente. Junto a la señora, se encontraba su pequeña nieta, quien jugaba con una muñeca de trapo.

La teniente le agradeció a la anciana por su ayuda y por la pomada que le había regalado. Quería compensarla de alguna manera, pero ella se negó. Respondió que le bastaba con ver que estaban haciendo todo lo posible por reconstruir Ishval.

El general también le agradeció por su amabilidad y acompañó a la teniente al campamento de los militares para cenar. A los pocos minutos, la teniente tuvo que retirarse, ya que los dolores en sus hombros comenzaron a molestarle.

Mustang la acompañó hasta su carpa para asegurarse que se encontrara bien. Una vez allí, la teniente entró para aplicarse la pomada para el dolor; sin embargo, le era imposible alcanzar todas las zonas afectadas. Se sacó la parte superior del uniforme y se cubrió el torso con una sábana. Luego, volvió a intentar aplicarse dicha pomada.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Necesita ayuda, teniente? – preguntó Mustang desde afuera.

\- Creo que tengo algunas complicaciones, señor – respondió en voz baja

\- ¿Puedo entrar? No me gusta estar aquí parado cuando podría ayudarla.

\- Claro, señor, muchas gracias.

El general de brigada ingresó inmediatamente. Se sorprendió al ver a su subordinada cubierta por una sábana y no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso ante dicha situación, sobre todo cuando ella le explicó que tenía que aplicarse la pomada en los hombros.

Tratando de eliminar definitivamente la imagen de su asistente recién salida de la ducha, procedió a aplicarle la pomada en sus hombros. Se sentía extraño tocar los hombros desnudos de su subordinada más confiable de esa forma. Se comenzó a ponerse tenso por la situación y aumentó la fuerza sin darse cuenta.

\- General, está frotando mis hombros con demasiada fuerza. Debería hacerlo más despacio.

\- Lo siento, tendré más cuidado.

Los minutos transcurrieron como una eternidad para el general de brigada. Luchaba contra sí mismo para no terminar haciendo una tontería. Cuando por fin terminó de aplicarle la pomada, se limpió las manos con una toalla y suspiró con fuerza.

\- Muchas gracias, señor, ya me siento mucho mejor. El dolor ha bajado notoriamente.

\- No se preocupe, teniente. Al final de cuentas, si yo hubiera sido más cuidadoso, usted no estaría lastimada.

Mustang tenía la intención de salir de la carpa lo más pronto posible para huir de esa atmósfera incómoda entre los dos; no obstante, su apuro por irse provocó que se tropezara con algo y cayera encima de su subordinada repentinamente.

La atmósfera cambió radicalmente. Ya no se sentían incómodos, sino totalmente incómodos por lo que había pasado. La teniente no decía nada al respecto, el general tampoco. Ambos se habían quedado inmóviles ante dicha situación. Mustang seguía encima de su asistente en plena oscuridad de la carpa, oscuridad que solo un par de velas permitía que pudieran verse. Sus rostros se encontraban tan cercanos que sus labios estaban a punto de rozar.

Cada uno podía escuchar la respiración del otro. La tensión no permitía que ninguno pronunciara palabra alguna. De pronto, cuando parecía que la teniente estaba por decir algo, alguien entró a la carpa repentinamente.

\- Teniente Hawkeye, olvidó sus documentos en la casa de mi a…buela

Se trataba de la nieta de la señora, quien se quedó en shock al verlos a los dos en dicha situación. Dejó caer los documentos de la teniente por la sorpresa y salió corriendo de la carpa avergonzada. Desde su punto de vista, había visto que los dos estaban besándose.

Mustang no dudó en levantarse inmediatamente. La teniente también se levantó. Sus mejillas estaban totalmente coloradas por la vergüenza. El general quiso decirle algo para aliviar la tensión, pero ella no lo dejó.

\- ¿Podría salir de aquí, por favor? Necesito vestirme. Además, debo reposar para poder trabajar con normalidad mañana.

\- Sí, claro. Disculpe la imprudencia.

Los que ambos ignoraban era que la niña había corrido a contarle a su abuela lo que había visto.; sin embargo, su abuela no fue la única que escuchó la historia. Otros soldados también pudieron oír la novedad por casualidad. Pocos días después, algunos de esos soldados regresaron a Central.

\- Escuché una versión bastante interesante. Parece que tuvieron una _conversación_ muy interesante en su carpa mientras todos los demás cenaban.

\- Es la versión más cercana a la realidad que he escuchado hasta ahora – pensó Mustang

\- ¿Me vas a decir qué pasó realmente?

\- No debería hacer caso a los rumores, Mayor General Armstrong. La mayor parte de las veces terminan siendo mentira

\- ¿Así que no lo negarás? Interesante… hay un dicho que dice que todo chisme tiene algo de verdad oculta.

\- A veces, un chisme solo es una mentira que inventa la gente que no tiene nada mejor que hacer con su vida.

\- Bueno, no soy nadie para involucrarme en tu vida privada… pero sería muy estúpido que perdieras contra mí por algo como eso.

\- Pierda cuidado, eso no pasará.

 **Y así comenzó el famoso rumor…**

 **Bueno, esto es lo que pasó en Ishval… en realidad es una parte de lo que pasó. Aún falta un detalle que verán más adelante. JEJEJEJE Soy malvada**

 **Agradecimientos!**

 **royhawkeye1: Gracias por el comentario. Hasta yo quiero saber qué pasó entre ellos jajaja ok XD Aún falta lo que pasó después en Ishval.**

 **Darkrukia4: Gracias por el comentario. Sacar tiempo para hacer el capítulo es complicado. Me estoy muriendo de sueño en estos momentos… ZZZ. A mí también me causa intriga saber qué pasa después jajaja.**

 **Butterfly of the life: Gracias por el comentario.** **Quién no le tiene miedo a Riza cuando saca su arma. En el momento que escribí esa escena, me acordé de la escena en donde Black Hayate se orina en la oficina y ella lo castiga jejeje pobrecito.**

 **JoselynCastle: Gracias por el comentario. El misterio es esencial** **Gracias, también estoy esperando el nuevo cap de tu historia, me tiene en suspenso…**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, aunque no comenten. Me gustaría que comentaran, así sea algo pequeño como "** _ **Me gustó este cap, espero la actualización**_ **". Leer los comentarios es inspirador y motivador para los que escribimos fanfics. Consultas, comentarios, sugerencias, quejas o rajes son bienvenidos** **claro, en buena onda.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo cap!**

 **Viva el Royai!**


	4. El incidente en el comedor

**Hola** **Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo anterior. Estoy escribiendo este episodio mientras escucho el soundtrack de Fullmetal Alchemist**

Capítulo 4: El incidente en el comedor

La Mayor General Amrstrong regresó al norte a los pocos días junto con la gente de su equipo que la había acompañado. Grumman había aprobado que el teniente Falman regresara al equipo de Mustang; así que debía aceptar la decisión del Führer, por más que aún quisiera usar la memoria del teniente para otros proyectos. Por su lado, Falman regresó al norte contento para alistar sus pertenencias y volver a Central.

Por otro lado, los rumores en los pasillos no habían disminuido, sino todo lo contrario. Los chismes seguían siendo el tema favorito de los soldados durante la hora de descanso. Al parecer, nada podía hacer que lo olvidaran.

\- Si tan solo un rumor mucho más interesante llegara a oídos de los soldados… - pensaba Mustang mientras firmaba unos papeles en su oficina – pero, ¿de dónde sacaré otro rumor? Se necesita tener mucho tiempo libre para poder obtener dicha información.

De pronto, la teniente ingresó con otro paquete de documentos que debían ser revisados por el general de brigada y lo dejó en su escritorio.

\- Deben ser revisados, firmados y archivados para hoy – comentó la teniente con la serenidad que la caracterizaba.

\- Lo sé, lo sé…

El resto del equipo no podía evitar levantar ligeramente la mirada cuando los dos conversaban. Aún se preguntaban si lo que habían escuchado era verdad o no. Los otros soldados no dejaban de preguntarles si sabían algo al respecto.

\- ¿Saben si el rumor es cierto? Ustedes están todo el día con ellos, han tenido que escuchar algo.

\- ¿No han averiguado si es verdad?

\- ¿Ni siquiera se han percatado si su modo de interactuar ha cambiado?

Las preguntas de los soldados eran diarias y ya no lo soportaban. Lo peor era que ellos pensaban que sí conocían la verdad, lo cual no era cierto. Estaban tan desinformados como el resto.

Esa misma noche, cuando casi todos sus subordinados se habían retirado, con excepción de la teniente, le pidió que se quedara un momento para poder conversar de un asunto importante. Ella sabía que por fin hablarían del rumor que no los había dejado trabajar tranquilos.

\- Teniente, acerca de lo que pasó en Ishval…

\- Creo que dejé eso bastante en claro, señor – respondió de modo cortante

\- Pero, si nosotros no hemos conversado sobre eso aún

\- No es necesario, general. Lo que dije en ese momento era todo lo que tenía que decir respecto a lo que pasó. No se necesitan más palabras. Ahora deberíamos preocuparnos por el rumor que está rondando por los pasillos. Si el Führer llegara a escucharlo, su carrera estaría en peligro.

\- Tiene razón, teniente… como siempre. No se preocupe por ese rumor… yo mismo me encargaré que desaparezca por completo

\- ¿Puedo saber qué cosa está planeando?

Mustang se levantó de su asiento y caminó en dirección a la ventana para poder contemplar las calles de la ciudad. Aún no tenía un plan preparado para afrontar dicha situación; sin embargo, alguna idea tenía que aparecer en su cabeza en algún momento. Solo esperaba que no demorara mucho en llegar.

-Todavía no tiene idea de qué va a hacer ¿verdad? – agregó la teniente

\- No se preocupe – respondió volteando hacia ella -. Ya le dije que yo me encargaré.

\- Eso me preocupa más – pensó

El general regresó a su casa muy cansado de tanto pensar. Debía idear una cortina de humo para que todos dejaran de hablar del rumor de lo ocurrido en Ishval. Él no era bueno para inventar chismes, así que terminó quedándose dormido en el sofá.

Entre sus sueños, podía recordar aquella figura esbelta de su asistente cubierta solamente por la toalla de baño. También podía recordar aquella sensación que invadió su cuerpo cuando ambos estaban con sus rostros tan cercanos en la carpa. En ese momento, él no había reaccionado. Se había limitado a quedarse mirándola, al igual que ella, quien tampoco tuvo reacción alguna ante dicha situación.

Deseaba poder haber dicho algo en aquel momento, pero ya era tarde. No podía sacar esa imagen de su mente por más que lo intentara. De pronto, comenzó a recordar lo que había ocurrido después en Ishval. Los días siguientes, los dos procuraron actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Se mantuvieron ocupados en sus pendientes y no tuvieron tiempo para pensar en otras cosas.

Una de los últimos días, el canal de agua fue terminado. El agua de los ríos más cercanos podría con facilidad al poblado ishvalano para que sus pobladores pudieran disponer de dicho recurso. El general fue el primero en revisar que el canal se encontrara en perfecto estado, junto con su asistente.

El agua recolectada se almacenaba en un gran pozo que se ubicaba al lado de Ishval. Los ishvalanos podían almacenar el agua allí durante un buen tiempo para poder usarla como mejor se acomodaran.

Esa noche, todos los miembros de la milicia prepararon un gran banquete que compartieron con los ishvalanos. Estaban celebrando que por fin tendrían agua a libre disposición gracias al canal. En la celebración, todos se olvidaron de la raza o credo, simplemente disfrutaron la comida y la bebida.

La teniente comenzó a sentir molestias en los hombros, así que se dirigió a su carpa para colocarse un poco más de la pomada. Tuvo que hacerlo sola, ya que no quería más malentendidos. Cuando regresó al banquete, no pudo encontrar a su jefe durante ningún lado, así que comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada en cada rincón. Le preguntó a sus camaradas si lo habían visto y nadie sabía la respuesta. De pronto, uno de ellos le comentó que lo había visto caminando en dirección al lado este del pueblo.

El reloj despertador sonó por toda la habitación. El sonido despertó tanto a Black Hayate como a su dueña. Ella debía despertarse, desayunar darle de comer y dirigirse al cuartel para trabajar.

Por su lado, el general Mustang se había levantado con un gran dolor de cabeza por la preocupación. Aún no sabía cómo solucionar el tema del rumor. Debía darse prisa antes de que llegara a oídos de Grumman. Si bien la teniente no tenía conocimiento sobre ello, él sí sabía que Grumman era su abuelo materno. Si llegaba a escuchar el rumor, seguramente tomaría cartas en el asunto.

El general de brigada quería evitar cualquier tipo de problemas, sobre todo, en ese momento, cuando había ganado varios puntos con el Führer y estaba tan cerca de cumplir su meta.

Durante toda la mañana, todos trabajaron como siempre. Mantuvieron sus mentes ocupadas en los papeleos que debían que terminar, así que todo el equipo olvidó durante unas horas las nuevas versiones sobre el famoso rumor, el cual aún no desaparecía.

A la hora del almuerzo, el general se dirigió al comedor. Debía comer algo para olvidar todos los problemas que debía que afrontar. Desafortunadamente, no existía lugar alguno en el cual no escuchara a los demás hablar sobre él y la teniente. Se sentía realmente atrapado entre tantos chismes.

\- Ahí está el general Mustang – susurraba uno de los soldados mientras lo señalaba

\- ¿Crees que sea cierto que sedujo a su asistente? – le respondió su compañero

\- No hay certeza de nada, pero tiene fama de mujeriego y vago… es muy probable que sea verdad.

\- La teniente Hawkeye es su asistente ¿verdad?

\- Sí, así es. Es la francotiradora.

\- Puedo esperar muchas cosas del general Mustang, pero siempre pensé que nunca se atrevería a seducir a su teniente. Ella es una mujer muy disciplinada y seria.

\- Bueno, confirmamos que no hay mujer que pueda resistir la tentación.

Mustang se mantuvo a un lado escuchando la conversación. Ya no soportaba más tener que mantener la calma, a pesar de todos los comentarios que rondaban por los pasillos. Quería sentarse a comer en paz, como antes de que todo ocurriera.

Pensar que todo había pasado porque una niña los había visto en un momento que causaba malentendidos lo frustraba. Lo peor era que ni siquiera había pasado nada… en ese momento, pero todos habían inventado historias increíbles sobre ello.

\- Todos ustedes – dijo Mustang en voz alta para todos los presentes -, escuchen claramente lo que voy a decir, porque solo lo repetiré una vez. No pasó absolutamente nada entre la teniente Hawkeye y yo. Además, eso sería impensable…

\- ¿Impensable? – interrumpió uno de los soldados – La fama que tiene usted no lo ayuda en esta situación.

\- No pasó nada. Además, ella no es el tipo de mujer que me atraer. ¿Cómo podría interesarme una mujer tan fría y seria? Casi nunca muestra una sonrisa y lo único que sabe decirme es " _Señor, tiene que firmar estos papeles con urgencia_ ". Nunca podría atraerme una mujer así…

Todos los presentes se quedaron mirando en dirección al general un poco aturdidos. Al principio, Mustang pensaba que todos se habían quedado impactados por sus palabras. De todas formas, él había dicho cosas que podrían herir a la teniente si las escuchara. Había mentido sobre todo lo que había dicho para poder terminar con el rumor de una buena vez; sin embargo, no contaba con que la persona de la cual estaba hablando apareciera en el momento preciso.

\- Señor, había olvidado su billetera en la oficina – dijo la teniente, quien estaba parada detrás del general. Su voz sonaba calmada, como siempre.

Su jefe volteó lentamente y recibió su billetera. No sabía que decirle en ese momento para arreglar lo que había hecho.

\- ¿Desde cuándo está allí parada? – se limitó a preguntar nervioso

\- Desde que describió la situación como impensable, señor. No se preocupe por lo que yo haya escuchado. Al final de cuentas, su opinión personal sobre mi persona fuera de la relación laboral no afectará mi desempeño de ninguna manera. Bueno, me retiro.

El general Mustang no sabía qué decirle. Había cometido una total estupidez y no sabía cómo disculparse. La imagen de la teniente retirarse del comedor como si nada hubiera pasado no lo dejaba tranquilo. Sabía que había herido a su asistente en el fondo, aunque ella no lo aceptaría.

Cuando regresó a la oficina, no dudó en disculparse inmediatamente. Le explicó que solo lo había hecho para que todos dejaran de hablar de ellos; no obstante, ella lo interrumpió.

\- No tiene por qué disculparse. No dijo nada que pudiera herirme, general. Gracias por preocuparse por mí, pero no es necesario.

Esa fue toda su respuesta. Lo único bueno que pasó ese día resultó ser que los soldados dejaron de hablar del rumor.

\- El general es un insensible. No debió decir cosas tan hirientes en público, por más que fuera verdad o no.

\- Si yo fuera la teniente, le hubiera disparado en ese momento. No me cabe en la cabeza como un hombre puede expresarse así de su compañera de trabajo.

Ahora todos hablaban de lo que había pasado en el comedor.

 **Hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo!**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios!**

 **RoyHawkeyeFhurer: Lo que pasó en Ishval será revelado en el próximo capítulo completamente. Yo también tengo curiosidad de saber qué pasó XD**

 **Lyce O'Leary: Sí, lo sé. Ella lo arruinó todo jajajaja Quién sabe qué hubiera pasado si no fuera por ella.**

 **JiJiYong: Muchas gracias. Yo también espero poder continuar la historia lo más pronto posible. A veces no me alcanza el tiempo, pero hago el esfuerzo.**

 **Butterfly of the life: Te comprendo y comparto tu dolor. "Roy queriendo esclavizar a los perros" jajajaja XD XD. La otra parte del rumor será revelada en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Bueno, ya tengo planeado en líneas generales qué ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo, solo me falta planear los detalles y redactarlo… o sea, me tardaré mil años XD XD. Trataré de no demorarme mucho en actualizar.**

 **Bye bye**

 **Viva Royai!**


	5. Lo que después pasó en Ishval

**Hola a todos! Feliz San Valentín!**

 **Por fin, lo que todos esperaban, lo que muchos ansiaban, lo que me tomó varias horas escribir… XD**

 **Bueno, espero que lo disfruten**

Capítulo 5: Lo que después pasó en Ishval

\- Creo que sabes por qué te he citado con urgencia, general de brigada Mustang – dijo Grumman mientras tomaba asiento con suma calma.

\- Me imagino que quiere hacerme preguntas sobre cómo van las cosas en Ishval. Puedo resumirle lo último que…

\- No se trata de eso… sino sobre algo que me tiene preocupado. Se trata sobre mi nieta.

\- … - Mustang se quedó en silencio esperando a que el Führer terminara de hablar. Tenía que pensar qué iba a responderle. Estaba totalmente seguro de que él ya había escuchado el rumor.

Grumman bebió un poco del café que estaba servido en su escritorio y suspiró. El silencio provocó que el ambiente se tornara tenso. El rumor que rondaba por los pasillos tan solo era una exageración de lo que la niña había visto; sin embargo, no había certeza de que Grumman se lo tomara con calma. El general se preparó para responder cualquier tipo de interrogante respecto a lo que había pasado en Ishval.

\- Necesito saber… si es verdad lo que escuché… Sabes que yo cuido a Riza desde lejos, pero me preocupo mucho por su futuro… así que debo saber … ¿Es cierto que nunca te fijarías en mi nieta?

\- Así que se trataba de eso – pensó un poco aliviado

\- Vamos, necesito una respuesta.

\- Con todo respeto, creo que esta conversación ya dejó de tener fines laborales. Sé muy bien que usted desea que me case con su nieta, pero no puede presionarme de esta manera. Ella misma debería escoger con quién casarse y usted no debería intervenir en eso.

Grumman se quedó pensativo ante las palabras del general. No agregó más a la conversación y dejó que Mustang se retirara.

Frente a la entrada de la oficina del Führer, se encontraba la teniente Catalina con unos papeles que él debía firmar. Al encontrarse con el jefe de su amiga, lo miró fijamente mostrando su molestia hacia él.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, teniente Catalina? – preguntó Mustang

\- Nada importante, general de brigada… es solo que… no puedo creer lo que me contaron acerca de usted.

\- ¿Es sobre el rumor?

\- No, no es sobre eso… ¿Por qué se expresó así de la teniente Hawkeye en el comedor? Comprendo que ella no sea el tipo de mujer que a usted le atrae, pero ninguna mujer merece que hablen así de ella. Es usted un insensible, general.

\- Bueno, tiene razón, soy un insensible… - dijo antes de suspirar

Mustang se retiró antes de que la mirada llena de odio de Rebeca lo hiciera pedazos. Sabía que los comentarios que había hecho en el comedor habían herido a su asistente. No sabía qué hacer para poder enmendar su error. Lo peor era que la teniente Hawkeye le decía que no debía disculparse cada vez que él trataba de hablarle sobre eso.

Después de entregarle los papeles a Grumman, Rebeca aprovechó su holgura de tiempo para ir a hablar con su amiga. Le pidió un par de minutos para poder hablar en el pasillo. Allí, le preguntó cómo se sentía después de lo que había ocurrido.

\- Estoy bien. No deberías alarmarte tanto por un simple comentario hecho por el general.

\- ¿Cómo me puedes decir eso? ¿Acaso no te molestó lo que dijo?

\- El general es mi jefe. No debería importarme si él piensa así de mí como mujer.

\- Bueno… y parte de eso… nunca me terminaste de contar lo que pasó en Ishval.

\- Creo que este no es el mejor lugar ni momento para charlar sobre un tema privado. Recuerda que hay soldados por todas partes y pueden escucharnos.

\- De acuerdo. Te esperaré en la puerta principal después que la hora de trabajo.

Mientras tanto, Havoc llegó a la oficina con unos archivos importantes en sus manos. Los dejó en su escritorio y le preguntó a sus compañeros si sabían algo acerca de lo que había pasado en el comedor, ya que él había escuchado ciertas cosas mientras regresaba con los papeles.

Ninguno de ellos sabía al respecto. Como todos habían almorzado afuera, no tenían ni idea de qué estaba hablando. De pronto, el general ingresó con cara de pocos amigos a la oficina y tomó asiento en su silla.

\- Soy un idiota… - pensó

\- General, ¿usted sabe qué fue lo que pasó hoy en el comedor a la hora del almuerzo? – le preguntó Havoc – Todos están hablando de eso.

\- Así que ya cambiaron de tema de conversación… - murmuró para sí

\- ¿Cómo dice?

\- Nada importante… creo que necesito una aspirina para este dolor de cabeza.

La teniente Hawkeye entró con la seriedad de siempre. El general se acomodó en su asiento y observó cómo se acercaba hacia él. Ella le preguntó si podía salir más temprano ese día. Él le dio autorización sin pensarlo demasiado; sin embargo, le pidió que trajera una aspirina antes de que se retirara.

-¿Usted sabe qué pasó en el comedor hoy, teniente Hawkeye? – le preguntó Breda antes de que ella se retirara

Ella se detuvo repentinamente y se quedó pensativa por unos segundos. Después, respondió que no se trataba de nada importante y que a los soldados les gustaba hacer alboroto por cada detalle que ocurría. Les recomendó ignorar las habladurías para no distraerse.

Después de ello, Riza salió de la oficina para encontrarse con su amiga. Ambas se dirigieron al departamento de Riza para poder conversar tranquilamente. Querían tener la certeza de que nadie las podría escuchar y que nada podría interrumpir su conversación.

Por otro lado, el general de brigada Mustang, se quedó en la oficina hasta altas horas de la noche. No podía estar tranquilo después de lo que había hecho. Lo que más le ponía ansioso era que la teniente no admitía que le había dolido lo que él le había dicho. ¿Cómo podría disculparse si ella decía que no importaba?

Además, no había podido hablar con ella de lo que había ocurrido en Ishval.

\- "… _Lo que dije en ese momento era todo lo que tenía que decir respecto a lo que pasó. No se necesitan más palabras..."_

Aquellas palabras rondaban por su mente en ese momento. Ella era muy buena ocultando sus sentimientos y sería difícil que aceptara que necesitaban hablar de lo que ocurrió con calma.

\- ¿Así que todo el rumor se inició por lo que la niña creyó ver? – preguntó Rebeca desanimada – Y yo que pensaba que había pasado algo más interesante entre ustedes.

\- Se podría decir que sí. La niña se lo comentó a su abuela y, al parecer, los soldados escucharon todo y comenzaron con el famoso rumor.

\- ¡Qué decepción! Pensé que me contarías algo más emocionante.

\- Bueno… eso no fue todo lo que ocurrió en Ishval. He guardado el secreto durante muchos días, pero creo que necesito contárselo a alguien.

\- ¡Cuéntamelo a mí! Prometo que no se lo diré a nadie, lo juro por mi belleza y juventud.

\- De acuerdo. No puedo olvidar lo que pasó y ello no me deja tranquila…

Por su lado, Mustang tampoco podía olvidar lo que había pasado entre él y la teniente. Ambos se conocían desde que eran jóvenes, cuando él llegó a su casa para pedirle a su padre que le enseñe alquimia. En aquel entonces, nunca se habría imaginado que ambos terminarían trabajando juntos y que se convertirían en un dúo inseparable y muy poderoso. ¿Cómo reaccionaría su difunto maestro si estuviera vivo y se enterara acerca de lo que pasó? ¿Qué diría Grumman si llegara a escuchar que ellos dos estuvieron juntos? Ellos dos solo eran dos camaradas que tenían mucha confianza entre sí. Ella era su leal asistente que lo había acompañado hasta en los momentos más difíciles de su vida. Siempre había estado a su lado y había cuidado sus espaldas… Olvidar lo que pasó esa noche quizá era lo mejor para los dos. Quizá deberían seguir trabajando como si nada hubiera ocurrido y centrarse en su sueño de convertirse en Führer y fundar una democracia.

\- ¿Y luego qué pasó?- preguntó Rebeca muy entusiasmada.

\- Me dirigí al lado este del pueblo. Encontré al general observando el almacén de agua terminado. Lucía muy feliz por el gran logro que había alcanzado, así que me acerqué para comunicarle que todos se habían reunido…

El general de brigada se encontraba admirando el almacén de agua que habían construido. Habían tardado mucho tiempo en diseñarlo, conseguir los materiales y construirlo. Sería de gran ayuda para los ishvalanos, ya que no tendrían problemas por tener agua a su alcance.

Sintió las pisadas de su asistente, por lo que volteó inmediatamente con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual contagió a su asistente.

\- Lo veo muy feliz, señor – dijo parándose a su costado

-Así, teniente. Cada vez estoy más cerca… muchas gracias por apoyarme todo este tiempo.

\- No tiene por qué agradecerme. Yo decidí seguirlo, solo estoy cumpliendo con mis principios.

\- Ya veo… de todas maneras, muchas gracias.

\- General, todos se han reunido para celebrar. Debería estar con todos los demás.

\- Es cierto… Vamos, teniente.

Cuando el general volteó para dirigirse al campamento, tropezó con una roca que no pudo ver por la oscuridad. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó al almacén de agua en cuestión de segundos. Cuando la teniente volteó, todo lo que pudo ver era a su jefe totalmente mojado tratando de salir.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor?

\- Sí… solo me mojé un poco, pero estoy bien.

La teniente se acercó y le dio una mano para que su jefe pudiera salir; sin embargo, él aprovechó el momento para jugarle una broma y hacerla caer junto con él.

Mustang no podía parar de reír por la situación. La teniente lo miró con mucha seriedad y le dijo que no le parecía gracioso lo que había hecho; sin embargo, Mustang no escuchaba lo que decía.

\- Es demasiada diversión para una persona que es inútil cuando está mojado – comentó con un fuerte suspiro.

\- Usted es muy cruel conmigo – respondió el general -. Primero me regaña y luego, me dice inútil. Siento que me trata como un niño…

\- Dejando eso de lado, creo que deberíamos salir de aquí cuanto antes. Parece que nadie nos ha visto afortunadamente.

Cuando la teniente volteó hacia el general, se dio cuenta de que él se había quedado observándola. La teniente se quedó sin palabras. Ella y el general se quedaron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro durante un buen rato. Mustang acarició la mejilla de la teniente, por lo cual ella se sonrojó.

En ese momento, ambos acercaron sus rostros lentamente hasta que sus labios comenzaran a rozarse. Se quedaron durante unos instantes así, hasta que ambos decidieron acercarse más uno al otro para darse un beso.

\- General, lo siento… yo… - dijo la teniente alejándose de él

\- Teniente, yo …

\- Creo que deberíamos salir de aquí, sino vamos a enfermarnos.

Ambos salieron inmediatamente y cada uno se dirigió a su carpa para cambiarse de ropa. Ninguno de los dos podía quitarse esa escena de su mente. Se habían dejado llevar por el momento y se habían dado un beso. No podían borrar dicho recuerdo por más que lo intentaran. Lo que más les preocupaba a ambos era que su relación laboral podría verse afectada por ello.

\- Acabo de besar a mi asistente…- dijo Mustang para sí mismo-. Soy un idiota, eso es sobrepasar los límites de confianza que puede haber entre nosotros. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? No seré capaz de mirarla a la cara como siempre.

El general se cambió rápidamente y se dirigió a la carpa dela teniente con el propósito de aclarar el asunto lo más pronto posible. No quería que hubiera algún tipo de malentendido entre ellos, ni mucho menos que su relación de trabajo se viera afectada.

Cuando llegó, la teniente aún se encontraba dentro de su carpa. Él le preguntó desde afuera si tardaría en salir. Ella respondió que sí, ya que le habían comenzado a doler los hombros. En ese momento, estaba tratando de ponerse la pomada para el dolor; sin embargo, resultaba difícil alcanzar los lugares en donde más le dolían.

\- Si desea, puedo ayudarla… - comentó por cortesía, aunque sabía que la situación podría tornarse más incómoda

\- No se preocupe… yo lo haré por mi cuenta – respondió

\- No sea terca. Cúbrase como la vez anterior y la ayudaré lo más rápido que pueda para que podamos ir a comer.

La teniente hizo caso al general y se cubrió el torso y el pecho con su sábana. Él ingresó un poco incómodo por la situación y la ayudó a colocarse la pomada.

\- General… lo que ocurrió hace rato… - dijo la teniente avergonzada

\- No se preocupe, yo asumo la responsabilidad – respondió mientras aplicaba la crema

\- Yo también soy responsable de lo que pasó. Además, debí detenerlo cuando la situación comenzó a ponerse extraña.

\- Solo nos dejamos llevar por el momento, eso es todo. Puede quedar como una confidencia entre los dos. Debo admitir que estaba tan emocionado por lo que hemos logrado en tan poco tiempo que dejé que mis emociones me dominaran. Además, fue solo un beso. No somos un par de adolescentes que hacen un alboroto por eso, ¿verdad?

Mustang terminó de aplicarle la pomada a la teniente y se limpió las manos con una toalla. Ella volteó hacia él más tranquila.

\- Tiene razón, somos adultos y un simple beso no tiene por qué cambiar algo entre nosotros… somos…

Las palabras de la teniente fueron interrumpidas por los labios de su superior, quien no pudo contenerse a robarle un beso en dicha situación. Después de unos momentos, él se alejó ligeramente de ella y agregó:

-¿Lo ve, teniente? Es un simple beso, nada ha cambiado entre nosotros…

En ese momento, fue la teniente quien no lo dejó terminar de hablar. Dejó caer la toalla que la cubría y se lanzó a los brazos del general, quien no desaprovechó la oportunidad.

El beso se volvió más apasionado y las caricias dejaron de ser inocentes. Se olvidaron del resto del mundo por completo y se dejaron llevar por el momento. Antes de que se percataran, ambos habían dejado sus prendas de vestir a un lado para satisfacer sus más bajos instintos.

Ninguno de los demás soldados u oficinales del ejército había notado su ausencia. Todos se encontraban tan distraídos comiendo y bebiendo que ignoraron si faltaba alguien. Como la gran mayoría bebieron hasta estar totalmente ebrios, se acostaron muy tarde.

Cuando el sol comenzó a salir, la teniente Hawkeye abrió los ojos. Vio al general durmiendo a su lado desnudo.

\- No puedo creer que llegamos a hacerlo – dijo para sí muy preocupada-. Si alguien se entera de esto, todo nuestro esfuerzo se iría a la basura.

Ella se levantó rápidamente y se vistió. Salió de la carpa inmediatamente para revisar si alguien se había levantado. Por suerte, todos seguían durmiendo profundamente, así que no podrían descubrirlos.

El general despertó poco después. Salió de la carpa al ver que se encontraba solo y se dirigió a buscar a la teniente. La encontró parada frente al almacén de agua recién instalado, así que se acercó a ella.

\- Estuve buscándola por todo el campamento, teniente.

\- Solo vine para poder pensar y ordenar mis pensamientos.

\- Teniente… sobre lo que pasó anoche entre usted y yo…

\- Entre nosotros no pasó nada, general.

\- No tiene que hacerse la dura… - dijo colocando su mano encima del hombro de su asistente.

La primera reacción de Riza fue alejarse bruscamente de su superior. Lo miró muy seriamente y apartó su mano de su hombro con rudeza.

\- No lo vuelva a hacer general. No permitiré que vuelva a tocarme…

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó acercándose

\- ¡Mantenga su distancia, señor! Usted es el general de brigada Mustang y yo, la teniente Hawkeye. Yo solo soy su leal asistente y nada más. Yo prometí ayudarlo en lo posible para que usted se convirtiera en Führer y eso es lo que estoy haciendo en este momento. Hay una gran línea que nos divide y me aseguraré de que ninguno de los dos nunca sobrepase esa línea.

Mustang no pudo responder ante dichas palabras. La seriedad que mostraba su subordinada en ese momento lo dejó mudo; sin embargo, ella tenía razón. Ellos solo eran compañeros de trabajo y no podían permitirse pasar la línea de nuevo.

\- ¿Así que no han hablado de lo que pasó después de que le dijiste eso? – preguntó Rebeca

\- Así es… aunque el general intentó hacerlo una vez, pero yo no se lo permití. Le dije que no había nada más que decir respecto a ese tema, porque es la verdad.

\- Tienes razón… pero hay algo que me gustaría saber, Riza. ¿Tú sientes algo por el general?

\- Él es el general y yo, la teniente. No puedo sentir algo por él que no sea compañerismo o admiración. Además, ya te enteraste lo que él dijo en el comedor. Él nunca se fijaría en una mujer como yo.

\- En ese caso, debes ya olvidar lo que pasó y pasar la página. Ya verás que conocerás a alguien que vale la pena y todo esto tan solo será un recuerdo lejano. Además, aún debes presentarme a un buen partido.

\- Lo sé- respondió la teniente Hawkeye riéndose -. Aún tengo ese pendiente contigo.

\- Tengo una gran idea. Hace poco, conocí a un hombre atractivo y gracioso; sin embargo, no es mi tipo… ya que no es rico, pero le hablaré sobre ti y te lo presentaré. Quizá sí sea tu tipo si lo conoces bien.

\- No creo que sea necesario, Rebeca. Además…

\- No seas aguafiestas. Lo haré de todas maneras, así al menos te podrás distraer. Si no es tu tipo, pueden terminar siendo amigos.

Por la insistencia de Rebeca, ella terminó cediendo. Le dijo que no estaba interesada en conseguir un novio, pero si solo era un amigo, estaría bien. Tal vez conocer a alguien nuevo podría relajarla un poco.

 **Hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo! :D**

 **Agradecimientos!**

 **RoyHawkeyeFhurer: Gracias por siempre comentar** **Sí, lo sé. Es un idiota. No es broma cuando digo que yo también ansiaba saber qué pasó en Ishval. Estuve varios días sin saber qué escribir, hasta que, PAM!, me caí de la silla por estar pensando en eso jajajaja Siempre tengo la idea general en mi cabeza, pero los detalles me hacen sufrir. Hace pocos días recién supe qué cosa escribiría. Y bueno, aquí está. Misterio resuelto.**

 **Darkrukia4: Gracias por tu comentario** **Es cierto, una mujer herida es muy peligrosa. Tendremos que esperar para ver qué pasará ahora.**

 **Butterfly of the life: Gracias por tu comentario** **La verdad es que en el manga en realidad no era un mujeriego, pero los demás pensaban eso. Jajajaja lo sé, es un idiota XD pobrecito, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento y metió la pata.**

 **En resumen, ya sabemos qué pasó en Ishval, Riza está herida por culpa de su superior y su amiga le presentará a un nuevo amigo. Ya descubrirán que de "nuevo" no tendrá nada… jajaja ya verán por qué. Ya estoy pensando cómo va a ser el próximo capítulo…**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios. A veces, estoy cansada y sin ganas de escribir, pero ver que hay un nuevo comentario anima mi día**

 **¿Es mi imaginación o este episodio salió más largo que lo común? jejeje**

 **Bye bye**


	6. El encuentro con el pasado

**Hola a todos los que leen y disfrutan este fic! : )**

 **En este episodio, conoceremos a un nuevo personaje, el cual pondrá las cosas un poco más interesantes jejejeje XD soy mala.**

 **Antes de comenzar el episodio, me gustaría agradecer a todos aquellos que siempre están al día con la historia, aunque no comenten. Al inicio, planeaba hacer una historia de unos cuantos capítulos (2 o 3 aproximadamente), pero nuevas ideas surgieron. La historia se alargará un poco más de lo que pensaba. Bueno, ya vamos en el episodio 6… y creo que aún me faltan escribir varias cosas que se me han ocurrido para este fic.**

 **Hace poco terminé de releer el manga y me percaté de varias cosillas que antes no había notado. Además, me inspiraron para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Bueno, sin más introducciones, comencemos con el nuevo episodio.**

Capítulo 6: El encuentro con el pasado

Grumman se mantenía sumamente pensativo mientras tomaba lo último de su café. Se había mantenido sentado mirando por la ventana durante varias horas pensando. Habían pasado algunos años desde que había ascendido a Führer y comenzaba a pensar si ya era hora de retirarse.

\- Amestris ha seguido su rumbo correctamente. Las relaciones con los países vecinos han mejorado, sobre todo con Xing. Me pregunto si debo retirarme y dejar que la juventud se haga cargo de este país.

En ese momento, la teniente Catalina ingresó a la oficina del Führer con algunos papeles en la mano. Le comunicó que debía autorizar el próximo presupuesto para las investigaciones. Solo debía revisar los papeles y sellarlos.

En otra parte de central, otra teniente se encontraba llamándole la atención a su jefe por haber olvidado revisar unos documentos que debían haber sido llevados al despacho del Führer esa mañana.

\- Le avisé que el plazo para que el Führer sellara los papeles era hoy; sin embargo, usted ni siquiera ha sacado los papeles del sobre que le entregué.

\- Se me olvidó por completo… ahora mismo los reviso

\- La teniente Catalina ya pasó por esta oficina para llevar los últimos papeles del día. Ya son las 5 de la tarde, debió haberlos entregado a las 9 de la mañana.

\- Sí, soy un irresponsable… lo sé, teniente.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad aparentemente. La teniente regañaba al general como todos los días, mientras que él simplemente escuchaba y asentía con la cabeza de rato en rato. Por otra parte, el resto del equipo no podía despegar sus ojos de ellos dos. Ellos eran los únicos que sabían a ciencia cierta que ellos dos actuaban diferente a lo usual, por más que pareciera que todo se había arreglado.

Había pasado una semana desde lo que había ocurrido en el comedor. Ya todos conocían la historia completa; por lo que, habían cambiado el tema de conversación en los pasillos. Se habían olvidado del rumor de Ishval y había comenzado a hablar de lo insensible que era Mustang con su asistente.

\- ¿Por qué siempre tienen que hablar de algo relacionado conmigo? – pensaba él cada vez que caminaba por los pasillos de central.

Esa tarde, el teniente Falman llegó a Central después de una larga estadía en el norte. Cuando entró a la oficina del general, todos los saludaron amigablemente y le dieron la bienvenida. Él les comentó todo lo que había vivido estando el Briggs y resaltó lo dura que era la mayor general Armstrong. Su experiencia de trabajo con ella como jefa lo había dejado marcado de por vida.

\- De verdad que esa mujer es la reina del hielo. Una vez… - comentaba Falman a todos

Sin embargo, el general de brigada no se encontraba totalmente atento en lo que él decía. Por momentos, miraba de reojo a su asistente. Aún sentían cierta incomodidad al estar en la misma oficina trabajando juntos. No solo por lo que había pasado en Ishval, sino también por las idioteces que él había dicho en el comedor.

Había intentado disculparse varias veces; no obstante, había obtenido la misma respuesta: " _General, no se tiene que disculpar conmigo por lo que dijo en el comedor. Al final de cuentas, esa fue su apreciación personal sobre mi persona"._

¿Por qué ella no podía aceptar que sencillamente él había herido sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué no puede decir simplemente: _General, acepto sus disculpas_? Hawkeye era una mujer sumamente cerrada que jamás admitiría que ha sido herida, lo cual dificultaba las disculpas de Roy.

Cierta tarde, Mustang estaba tomando café con el asiento en dirección a la ventana. De pronto, el silencio terminó cuando Havoc preguntó:

-Es cierto, teniente Hawkeye, ¿qué tal le fue en la cita que tuvo ayer?

Mustang se atoró con su café en ese momento, pero hizo lo posible para que nadie lo notara. No podía creer lo que había escuchado.

\- No era una cita realmente… solo es un amigo

\- Hace mucho que no escuchaba que usted tenía una cita – comentó Fuery sorprendido.

\- Que no era una cita, solo se trata de un amigo.

\- ¿Cómo lo conoció? - preguntó Falman con curiosidad

\- Bueno, la teniente Rebeca me lo presentó, pero resultó ser un viejo amigo. Solo cenamos y paseamos un rato mientras conversábamos de algunas cosas.

\- Eso suena como una cita, teniente – comentó Havoc -. No me puede engañar, yo soy un experto en el tema. Apuesto que ya quedaron para salir otro día, pero a almorzar.

\- Así es. Tiene razón, teniente Havoc, saldré con él en mi día libre. Vaya, al parecer sí se trataba de una cita – respondió con una pequeña risa en su rostro.

Lo que todos habían ignorado era que su jefe, el general Mustang, había permanecido en silencio durante toda la conversación. No se había movido ni un solo centímetro, ya que estaba quemándose por dentro.

Tenía unos fuertes deseos por levantarse de su silla, buscar al tipo con el cual la teniente había salido y golpearlo hasta que prometiera nunca más acercarse a ella en su vida; sin embargo, no podía hacer eso, ya que ni siquiera lo conocía.

Respiró profundamente antes de levantarse de su asiento. Lo que sus subordinados hacían o dejaban de hacer durante su tiempo libre no debía interesarle en absoluto; sin embargo, le fastidiaba saber que la teniente Hawkeye había tenido una cita. No podía quitarse la imagen de la teniente comiendo y riendo con otro tipo.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, general? – le preguntó Falman – Luce un poco fastidiado.

\- Estoy bien – respondió levantándose -. Solo necesito un poco de aire fresco.

Salió de la oficina en total silencio y caminó sin rumbo definido por los pasillos, como si solo tratara de dejar pasar el tiempo.

Salió a los jardines del cuartel y se apoyó en una de las paredes mientras contemplaba el paisaje. Se encontraba un poco más calmado, así que trató de ordenar sus pensamientos. ¿Qué había ocurrido en realidad? Su fiel asistente había salido con un tipo y él estuvo a punto de perder la cordura tan solo por enterarse de ello.

Ellos dos se habían conocido cuando aún eran muy jóvenes y no conocían los verdaderos peligros que escondía el futuro. Aún recordaba cuando él estudiaba en su casa y ella se limitaba a caminar en silencio hacia él para poder alcanzarle un vaso con agua. Ella era tan callada y distante con él que nunca pensó que podrían ser parte de un dúo inseparable años después.

Roy todavía guardaba en su memoria el día en que los dos comenzaron a hablarse. Él se había quedado dormido en el comedor de la casa de su maestro después de un largo día de estudio sobre la alquimia. Estaba comenzando a anochecer cuando su maestro comenzó a llamarlo.

Él despertó de inmediato cuando lo escuchó. Se arregló el cabello y fingió que seguía leyendo el libro que Hawkeye le había dado.

\- Ya casi es la hora de la cena, pero Riza no está por ningún lado.

\- Bueno, yo no la he visto desde el almuerzo. De seguro salió a pasear por allí.

\- Ve a buscarla inmediatamente.

\- De acuerdo, maestro.

Mustang salió de la casa a paso lento y comenzó a buscar a la hija de su maestro por el pueblo. No estaba en el mercado ni en la pequeña plaza del pueblo. Comenzó a preguntar por ella a los vecinos, pero ninguno la había visto. Luego de un rato, una vendedora ambulante le respondió:

\- ¿Te refieres a la chica rubia de cabello corto? Hace poco la vi en las afueras del pueblo con un muchacho. Ambos estaban conversando debajo de un árbol viejo.

\- De acuerdo, gracias señora

El ocaso había llegado rápidamente y recién tenía pista sobre su paradero. Debía apurarse en encontrarla, ya que sabía que no cenaría esa noche si regresaba solo a casa de su maestro.

Llegó hasta el lugar indicado por la vendedora y logró ver a Riza conversando con un muchacho de su edad. Roy lo reconoció, se trataba del hijo de un mercader. Había conversado con él algunas veces sobre temas triviales; no obstante, no sabía que él y Riza eran amigos.

Roy se mantuvo alejado para poder ver qué estaba ocurriendo exactamente. Con lo poco de luz que había, logró reconocer a una Riza muy nerviosa cuyas mejillas se encontraban totalmente coloradas. El muchacho que hablaba con ella lucía preocupado, como si ella le estuviera transmitiendo una mala noticia.

\- Lo siento – le dijo él mientras se alejaba lentamente -, pero no puedo corresponderte.

Todo estaba claro. Riza había confesado sus sentimientos al muchacho, pero él la había rechazado. La dejó sola bajo el árbol a pesar de que la noche había llegado. Ella se quedó allí mirando hacia el suelo muy triste por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- Por fin te encontré – comentó el aprendiz de su padre mientras se acercaba -, es peligroso que estés sola a estas horas.

\- ¿Por qué has venido? – le preguntó sin voltear hacia él

\- Tu padre me ha pedido que te busque, porque no estabas en casa. Tenemos que regresar o no cenaré esta noche.

El silencio invadió las afueras del pueblo durante un largo rato. Riza se mantuvo inmóvil en su lugar mientras Roy esperaba que regresara con él a casa de su maestro. Cansado de esperar, se acercó a ella para ver qué estaba ocurriendo. Se paró al frente de la muchacha y le repitió que su padre la estaba esperando en casa; sin embargo, no pudo terminar de hablar, debido a que vio algo que lo detuvo. Ella estaba llorando en silencio mirando el piso.

Era la primera vez que veía a una mujer llorar frente a él. No sabía qué podía hacer para calmarla. Recordaba las palabras que su madre le había dicho alguna vez: _Un hombre nunca debe hacer llorar a una mujer._

Roy salió corriendo del lugar muy apurado hacia el pueblo. Al ver su reacción, Riza se secó los ojos y salió detrás de él. Le pedía que le explicara qué estaba pensando hacer; no obstante, él no respondía. De pronto, se percató de que Roy estaba corriendo en dirección a la casa del mercader.

A pocas cuadras de allí, Roy encontró al muchacho que había rechazado a Riza y le dio un golpe en la cara.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? ¿Qué pasa contigo?

\- Eso es por hacerla llorar, idiota. ¿Qué tipo de hombre hace llorar a una mujer y la deja sola como si todo estuviera bien?

Riza llegó segundos después para pedirle a Mustang que dejara todo como estaba y que regresaran a casa; sin embargo, él no la escuchó y continuó golpeando al hijo del mercader.

\- Detente, no es para tanto. Yo ya estoy tranquila – agregó mientras lo jalaba del brazo para evitar que siguiera peleando.

De pronto, el mercado salió de su casa y, al ver la pelea, se acercó a los dos jóvenes y los detuvo. Riza se moría de la vergüenza por el escándalo que Roy había causado por defenderla. Los vecinos los miraban fijamente preguntándose qué había ocurrido entre ellos tres.

Después de que todo el problema terminara, ambos se dirigieron a la casa Hawkeye en silencio. Riza estaba molesta con su acompañante por haber causado tanto alboroto, mientras que él no sabía qué decirle para que lo dejara de odiar.

\- No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra. Eres un escandaloso – le dijo cuando se encontraban a pocos pasos de su casa.

\- Entonces, no vuelvas a llorar por culpa de un idiota. Si lo vuelves a hacer, iré a buscarlo y lo golpearé hasta que se arrepienta de haberte hecho sufrir.

\- Solo eres el aprendiz de mi padre, no deberías preocuparte tanto por mí. Cuando dejes de estudiar alquimia con papá, te irás y nunca más volveremos a vernos.

\- Eso es muy probable, Riza… Siempre luces seria y fría, como si nada pudiera tumbarte… pero hoy conocí otra parte de ti. Soy una de las pocas personas que ha visto ese lado sensible que escondes. Solo espero que seas feliz y que nunca más alguien te haga llorar.

\- ¿General, se encuentra bien?

Mustang salió de sus pensamientos repentinamente y vio que la persona que lo había hecho despertar resultaba ser la teniente María Ross.

\- ¿Se encuentra cansado, general?

\- Solo estaba recordando algunas cosas, teniente Ross, pero gracias por preocuparse. Creo que necesito unos días libres para poder relajarme.

\- Su equipo lo estaba buscando, el sargento Fuery me comunicó que usted tiene agendada una inspección en el distrito 14, la cual debió empezar hace 30 minutos. La teniente Hawkeye y el teniente Havoc lo están esperando en la puerta principal listos para salir.

\- Gracias por avisarme. Iré de inmediato.

\- No se preocupe, recuerde que le debo mucho a usted. Si necesita ayuda, no dude en pedírmela.

Mustang se dirigió a su oficina para recoger algunas cosas y luego salir a realizar la inspección. Falman le explicó que la teniente Hawkeye ya había llevado consigo todos los papeles que necesitarían.

El general salió hasta la puerta principal, en donde solo se encontraba Havoc, como siempre, fumando un cigarro.

\- Llega tarde, general. Ya íbamos a irnos- comentó

\- Pensé que la teniente Hawkeye estaba aquí también.

\- Bueno, ella está allí – dijo señalando hacia la esquina de la avenida -. Un hombre vino a buscarla y los dos se quedaron conversando allí. Se trata del tipo con el que salió el otro día.

Mustang volteó hacia donde estaba señalando Havoc y pudo ver al tipo con sus propios ojos. Se trataba de un hombre alto y bien parecido, cuya seguridad en sí mismo se notaba a simple vista; sin embargo, no se trataba de un desconocido para él. Era el muchacho a quien él había golpeado por haber hecho llorar a Riza años atrás.

 **Hasta aquí el episodio :D**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**

 **Ahora viene el rincón de las respuestas a los comentarios :)**

 **RoyHawkeyeFhurer: Gracias por comentar! Estaré esperando la recompensa jajaja Bueno, vamos a ver qué hará Roy ahora.**

 **Butterfly of the life: Gracias por tu comentario :) Bueno, yo también pensaba hacer eso al inicio, pero cambié de opinión al final.**

 **Jimenita-chan: Gracias por comentar. Aunque sea un comentario corto, me anima para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Mensaje de servicio público:**

 **A todos los lectores de este fic, los que comentan y los que no, les encargo las siguientes preguntas:**

 **¿Qué episodio les va gustando más?**

 **¿Qué personaje les gustaría que participara en la historia?**

 **¿Qué hizo que comenzaran a leer este fic?**

 **El motivo: Quiero saber qué opinan:) Además, quisiera leer lo que opinan los lectores que no son de comentar.**

 **Bueno, quizá demore un poco con el episodio 7. Normalmente, tengo una agendita en donde apunto las ideas para los próximos episodios. Solo son ideas sueltas que llegan a mí y que luego concreto cuando escribo el episodio. Acabo de revisarla y lo único que está anotado es el título tentativo para el episodio 7. Es decir, tengo que comenzar desde cero…**

 **Para que los que se pregunten cómo se llama este nuevo personaje, no tengo idea. Aún no lo bautizo XD XD**

 **Espero hacer un próximo episodio súper interesante para compensar la espera.**

 **Bye bye**


	7. Espía a medio tiempo

**Hola a todos! Regresé con otro capítulo :)**

 **He estado sin inspiración en estos días, debido a que estuve ocupada haciendo algunas cosillas importantes; sin embargo, conseguí un poco de tiempo para poder escribir el capítulo 7.**

 **Bautizar a este nuevo personaje no fue fácil. Estuve buscándole un nombre durante unos intensos 5 minutos XD XD A las finales, no se me ocurrió ningún nombre genial, así que luego pensé que era mejor utilizar ese tiempo escribiendo que pensando en un nombre jejeje.**

 **Muchas gracias por mantenerse al día con este fic y por leer mis delirantes introducciones XD XD**

Capítulo 7: Espía a medio tiempo

Habían transcurrido muchos años desde aquel incidente en el pueblo natal de la teniente; sin embargo, aún recordaba el rostro de aquel sujeto a la perfección. ¿Cómo podría olvidar al sujeto que había hecho llorar a la hija de su maestro?

Ahora ese sujeto hablaba con total naturalidad con ella. La tuteaba y la llamaba por su primer nombre como si nada. Lo que más le intrigaba a Mustang era que él le coqueteaba galantemente, mientras ella correspondía al cortejo.

\- Teniente Hawkeye – dijo acercándose con mucha seriedad -, veo que se distrajo un poco mientras esperaba que saliera del cuartel.

\- Señor, lo siento mucho. No debí distraerme tan irresponsablemente durante mi horario de trabajo – respondió con el saludo militar mientras guardaba distancia de su acompañante

\- ¿Roy Mustang? – preguntó el hombre que la acompañaba -. Estoy totalmente seguro de que eres Roy Mustang, el discípulo del señor Hawkeye. Veo que ahora eres un general del ejército, tal y como me comentó Riza.

\- ¿Nos conocemos? – trató de disimular Roy

\- Nunca podría olvidar al tipo que me dio una paliza a la mitad del pueblo – respondió riendo -¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de ese día?

\- General, él es Tom. El hijo del mercader de mi pueblo natal – agregó la teniente -. Es el muchacho al que usted golpeó años atrás.

\- Creo que ya te recordé – dijo riéndose -. Ha pasado mucho tiempo…

Años después de que Mustang se fuera del pueblo, el padre de Tom falleció, debido a una enfermedad. Ante dicha situación, él tuvo que tomar el lugar de su padre como mercader. Como su padre le había enseñado todos los secretos del arte del comercio, no fue muy difícil para Tom administrar su trabajo. En poco tiempo, se había hecho conocido en varios pueblos, así que decidió viajar a Central para probar su suerte en otro tipo de mercado. Estando allí, conoció a Rebeca en una tienda, con quien tomó un café. Ambos se hicieron amigos, y ella le prometió que le presentaría a una amiga soltera que podía ser su tipo.

Rebeca había llevado a Riza casi a empujones al encuentro con Tom, quien se encontraba un poco nervioso por la salida. Cuando ambos se encontraron, no tardaron ni un minuto en reconocerse. Se rieron a la mitad de la calle como unos locos por la sorpresa, lo cual dejó desconcertada a Rebeca, ya que ella no entendía qué estaba ocurriendo. No tenía idea de que ellos ya se conocían y que se habían vuelto amigos antes de que Riza decidiera unirse al ejército.

Mustang no habló durante el trayecto hacia la inspección; sin embargo, Havoc podía notar un ambiente incómodo en el carro. No se atrevía a preguntar qué estaba ocurriendo, ya que sabía que podía terminar carbonizado si se le escapaba algún comentario fuera de lugar.

Por su parte, el general de brigada no podía quitarse de la mente aquella escena: Tom coqueteando asistente, quien parecía contenta con dicha situación. Tenía ganas de regresar y quemarlo vivo; sin embargo, debía mantener la calma.

Comenzó a cuestionarse por qué debía importarle tanto que su asistente saliera con otro tipo. Al final de cuentas, se trataba de su vida privada y él no tenía por qué entrometerse en ésta. Ella era una mujer soltera y libre, y tenía todo el derecho de salir con quien quisiera.

\- Primero evade que conversemos sobre lo que pasó en Ishval, luego se niega a aceptar mis disculpas por lo que pasó en el comedor… y ahora, está saliendo con un hombre – pensó Mustang mientras miraba a la calle -. Ni siquiera debería importarme si sale con alguien o no, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en eso…

Miró de reojo a la teniente, quien permanecía en total serenidad en su asiento. Havoc los observó por el retrovisor y lanzó un suspiro. Sabía que la situación se había tornado más incómoda que antes.

\- Dígame, teniente … ¿qué planea hacer en su día libre? – preguntó el general

\- Bueno, tengo que hacer algunas compras, además tengo que llevar a Black Hayate al veterinario para que le hagas su chequeo anual, entre otras cosas…

\- ¿No iba a almorzar con el joven Tom? – preguntó Havoc, aunque luego se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

\- Al inicio, ese era el plan; sin embargo, acabamos de cambiarlo. Él me acompañará durante el día para ayudarme a terminar temprano, para poder salir en la noche. Iremos al Dragón Azul.

\- Tiene mucha suerte, teniente Hawkeye. Yo nunca he podido llevar a mis citas a un lugar tan refinado – comentó Havoc -. Bueno, parece que hemos llegado al lugar de la inspección.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad. Cada uno se mantuvo ocupado en sus labores durante la misión que tenían y dejaron de lado cualquier tema no relacionado con la milicia. Con ello, evitaron más situaciones incómodas durante el día.

\- Allí está el general de brigada Mustang – susurraban en voz baja mientras caminaba por los pasillos junto a su asistente -. ¿Ya te enteraste de las barbaridades que dijo en el comedor?

\- Por supuesto que sí. Todos estamos al tanto de lo que comentó ese insensible.

\- Ella es la teniente Hawkeye, la rubia que lo acompaña. Si yo fuera ella, había solicitado mi traslado a otra unidad inmediatamente. No soportaría tener un jefe de ese tipo.

Mustang frenó su caminata en pleno pasadizo. Estaba harto de escuchar tantos susurros cada vez que caminaba fuera de su oficina. Estaba tan molesto que era capaz de golpear al próximo que hablara sobre él.

Nadie se atrevió a pronunciar una palabra más al ver la reacción del general de brigada. Sabían que podía convertirlos en carbón en cuestión de segundos si lo hacían enfadar más. Poco a poco, todos los presentes fueron retirándose disimuladamente.

\- No podré convertirme en Führer si soy el centro de los chismes de los soldados de central – comentó para luego soltar un fuerte suspiro -. Esto es agotador… debería tomarme el día libre.

\- Señor, aún debe revisar los papeles que tiene en su escritorio – le dijo la teniente Hawkeye

\- Es verdad… no creo que pase algo si lo hago mañana temprano.

\- La fecha límite de entrega es hoy a las 8 de la noche. Faltan 25 minutos para que el plazo culmine.

Riza escoltó a su jefe hasta la oficina para asegurarse de que firmara los documentos. El resto del equipo se había retirado, por lo que solo quedaban ellos dos en la oficina. Mustang tomó asiento con pereza y cogió el primer papel que debía revisar.

\- Teniente, no tiene que quedarse conmigo. Puede retirarse a su casa.

\- No se preocupe por mí. No saldré de aquí hasta que usted haya terminado de firmar esos papeles.

Roy no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa. Debía admitir que extrañaba los cuidados de su asistente. Desde lo que había ocurrido en Ishval, no había podido disfrutar de aquellos momentos en los que ella actuaba como su niñera.

Unos minutos antes del límite de tiempo, la teniente llevó los papeles firmados al departamento respectivo. Ambos salieron juntos del centro de comandos como si todo continuara con total normalidad entre los dos. Se despidieron y cada uno siguió su camino; no obstante, Roy tomó un atajo.

Se dirigió a un parque, en donde lo esperaba una de las chicas de Madame Christmas. Su nombre era Mercedes y era relativamente nueva en el negocio del espionaje. Roy le había encomendado una misión especial durante esos días, la cual consistía en averiguar la mayor cantidad de información sobre el pretendiente de su asistente.

\- Es un mercader que llegó a la ciudad para probar algo de suerte – le dijo mientras fingía buscar algo en su bolso -. Además, es muy trabajador y educado. Siempre deja propina en los restaurantes y ha hecho varios amigos en la ciudad en poco tiempo.

\- Y dime… ¿lo has visto con alguna mujer últimamente?

\- Lo vi conversando con una joven muy bonita el otro día… pero resultó ser su prima. Luego, lo encontré almorzando con una chiquilla, quien era su ahijada. Parece que solo está interesado en tu asistente.

\- ¿Es todo lo que averiguaste? ¿Cómo es posible que sea un tipo tan correcto y educado? Debe tener algún defecto fuerte que haga que cualquier mujer se aleje de él.

\- No logré encontrar nada parecido a lo que me describes. Yo diría que se trata de un buen partido.

\- Así que un buen partido… bueno, te pagaré, pero no quiero que Madame Christmas se entere sobre esto.

Mustang sacó un sobre de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Mercedes. Se trataba del pago por la información que había recibido. Cuando ella se disponía a retirarse del lugar, él la detuvo. Quería que cumpliera una nueva misión para él.

Al día siguiente, la teniente Hawkeye no fue a trabajar, debido a que se trataba de su día libre. Tom la acompañó a hacer sus compras en la mañana. En la tarde, la ayudó a llevar a Black Hayate al veterinario. Durante todo ese tiempo, Mercedes los había seguido con sumo cuidado para no ser descubierta. Anotaba todo lo que veía e, incluso, sobre los temas que conversaban.

El espionaje iba sobre ruedas. Ellos no habían notado su presencia y había reunido bastante información para demostrar que sabía hacer su trabajo. Cerca de la noche, Riza regresó a su casa para cambiarse, al igual que su acompañante. Ambos irían a un baile, el cual se realizaría en un lugar muy refinado y elegante. El Dragón Azul, un caro restaurante que celebraba su quinto aniversario, sería el lugar en el que se verían. Al parecer, el primo de Tom era amigo del dueño, así que lo había invitado para que pudiera ir en compañía de alguien.

Mercedes se dirigía al punto de encuentro con Roy cuando en el camino se encontró con Vanessa, su compañera. Ella la detuvo y le preguntó adónde pretendía ir.

-Debo encontrarme con un cliente – respondió nerviosa

-Lo sé, por eso Madame Christmas desea hablar en privado con ese cliente.

\- ¿Cómo saben que yo estaba…?

\- Se nota que eres nueva, Meche. Nosotras lo sabemos todo… y Madame se molestará por haberle ocultado semejante dato sobre Elizabeth.

Cuando Roy llegó al parque para encontrarse con Mercedes, notó que había una mujer mayor sentada en el banco de madera en donde siempre ella lo esperaba. No tardó en reconocer que se trataba de su madre adoptiva, así que se sentó a su costado.

\- Veo que te has enterado de todo – comentó Roy rindiéndose

\- Así que Elizabeth está saliendo con otro hombre… y tú estás tan tranquilo aquí. ¿Acaso no piensas hacer algo al respecto?

\- ¿Debería hacer algo? Ella es libre de elegir con quien salir. Al final de cuentas, nosotros solo trabajamos juntos.

\- Solo te dejaré algo en claro: No aceptaré que te cases con cualquier mujer. Así que si estás tan relajado es porque has encontrado a una mujer 10 veces mejor que Elizabeth… ¿o me equivoco?

\- Me estás pidiendo demasiado… ¿De dónde podría sacar a una mujer así?

\- Eso mismo te pregunto… El viejo Grumman ya me comentó sobre las idioteces que dijiste sobre ella frente a todo el ejército. De verdad que eres un tonto… ella debió sentirse muy mal por ello. ¿Ya te disculpaste? – agregó mientras fumaba

\- Es imposible disculparse con alguien que niega haber sido lastimada por lo que pasó. Puede ser muy terca en algunas ocasiones… y, mientras nosotros hablamos, ella está con el pretendiente perfecto en algún restaurante elegante.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Te limitarás a mandar a alguien a espiarlos?

\- Ella no conoce a Mercedes, es por ello que la elegí entre todas las chicas del bar. Ahora necesito que realice otro trabajo para mí.

Riza llegó al restaurante luciendo un hermoso vestido que Rebeca le había ayudado a escoger. Tom se encontraba esperándola con una rosa en su mano. Se la entregó y la invitó a pasar para que se unieran a la fiesta.

A pocos metros de distancia, se encontraba Roy vistiendo su traje más elegante, junto a Mercedes, quien se había preparado para la ocasión. Habían revisado el perímetro y habían notado que había una puerta trasera en la que no había ningún guardia, así que aprovecharon la oportunidad e ingresaron por allí.

Cuando llegaron al salón principal, pudieron ver a Riza conversando muy amenamente con su acompañante. Roy procuró no acercarse mucho para que no notaran su presencia; sin embargo, Tom no tardó en reconocerlo.

\- Riza, tu jefe también fue invitado. ¿Por qué no le comentaste? – le preguntó mientras lo señalaba

\- ¿El general? No tenía ni idea que… - dijo mientras volteaba hacia donde Tom le señaló.

Pudo ver a su superior conversando con una mujer muy atractiva, a la cual nunca había visto en el grupo de espías de Madame Christmas. Los dos parecían hablar sobre algún tema delicado, ya que le daba la sensación de que Mustang le estaba dando indicaciones a la mujer. Él lucía preocupado, así que no estaba segura de ir a saludarlo o de dejarlo para después.

De pronto, Tom la jaló del brazo y la llevó hasta donde se encontraba el general de brigada, quien los saludó tratando de no parecer sospechoso.

\- Ella es Mercedes, es una vieja amiga. Nos reencontramos hace pocas semanas.

\- ¿Desde cuándo se conocen? – preguntó Tom – Riza y yo nos conocemos desde niños.

\- Pues, estudiamos juntos en la secundaria – respondió Mercedes

\- Pero no lucen de la misma edad… debe haber una diferencia de 5 años de edad aproximadamente entre los dos.

\- Perdón, quise decir que nos conocimos en un reencuentro de ex - alumnos de la secundaria.

Mercedes acababa de cometer un error de principiantes: Negar lo que había afirmado. Riza comenzó a examinar a la pareja con cautela después de que los dejaron. No parecía tratarse de una cita, más bien, estaba casi segura de que se trataba de una operación encubierta.

La banda comenzó a tocar su canción más reciente para todos comenzaran a bailar. La pareja conformada por el general de brigada y su cita siempre bailaba cerca de la teniente y su acompañante, como si fuera intencional.

De pronto, cuando la nueva canción comenzó, Roy se acercó a Tom y le pidió que cambiaran de pareja de baile solo durante un rato, ya que quería hablar algunas cosas con su asistente aprovechando que se habían encontrado casualmente en dicho evento.

Tom no tuvo problema en que Riza y su jefe bailaran durante una canción; por lo que accedió. Riza se mantuvo seria mientras bailaba con su superior; sin embargo, él tenía una sonrisa pícara, la cual acompañaba con comentarios ocurrentes.

\- Qué coincidencia encontrarnos aquí, teniente – comentó

\- ¿Está seguro de lo que dice, señor? – respondió-. A mí no me parece una coincidencia… me da la sensación de que usted contrató a Mercedes para que lo acompañara. Si quería seguirme, no debió contratar a una novata.

\- Me atrapó… la elegí a ella porque usted no la conocía, además, estoy sin dinero y ella cobraba más barato que el resto de chicas.

\- ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Cuál era la necesidad de seguirme?

\- Solo era para protegerla, teniente. Sé que usted puede cuidarse sola, pero uno nunca sabe qué podría pasar.

\- ¿Protegerme? Le agradezco su preocupación, pero no es necesario que deba protegerme de Tom. Él es respetuoso y jamás se atrevería a propasarse conmigo… y si lo intentara, no lo dejaría.

En ese momento, la canción terminó y todos dejaron de bailar. Los mozos invitaron a todos los presentes a probar el exquisito pavo que había preparado el chef, mientras la banda se tomaba un breve descanso.

\- Solo déjeme decirle una cosa más… - agregó Roy – Lo que dije en el comedor era mentira… además…

\- Usted no necesita disculparse sobre eso.

\- De todas maneras lo haré. Lamento mucho si herí sus sentimientos… eso es todo.

\- Acepto las disculpas, general… pero creo que debería irse de aquí – dijo mientras señalaba la mesa en donde estaban los tragos – Parece que Mercedes está en aprietos.

Cuando Mustang volteó, pudo ver que su espía se había puesto colorada por solo una copa de vino. Al parecer, también era una novata en ese tema.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo 7! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :D**

 **Aún no tengo idea de cómo comenzar el capítulo 8, pero trataré de inspirarme mientras leo algunos fanfics.**

 **Respuestas a los comentarios:**

 **Butterfly of the life: Gracias por comentar :) Sí, he tratado de actualizar rápido. Yo tampoco me aguantaba las ganas de escribir el siguiente episodio.**

 **Darkrukia4: Gracias por tu comentario. Sí, sufrirá ujajajaja. Me encanta hacerlo sufrir.**

 **Jimenita-Chan: Gracias por comentar. Lemon? Para ser sincera, nunca he intentado escribir lemon. Puedo leerlo, pero escribirlo… no sé :S Quizá me anime a intentarlo jajajaja**

 **RoyHawkeyeFhurer: Gracias por comentar. Sí, así es. No le gustó nadita. Creo que a nadie jajaja Me gusta hacerlo sufrir.**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo el fic. Haré lo posible por actualizar rápido :D**

 **Bye bye**

 **Viva el Royai!**


	8. La solicitud del Führer

**Hola a todos! Después de unos intensos días pensando sobre qué se trataría el capítulo 8, pude ordenar mis ideas. Incluso, ya sé en qué acabará la historia :) Estaba entre dos finales, pero por fin me decidí. Bueno, espero que disfruten este capítulo. Yo disfruto bastante cuando los escribo :) No se olviden de comentar.**

Capítulo 8: La solicitud del Führer

No todo había salido a la perfección, comenzando por el hecho de que ni siquiera había ideado un plan a conciencia. Lo único que tenía en mente en esos momentos, era asegurarse de que su preciada subordinada no fuera víctima de los encantos de su pretendiente.

Él hubiera querido seguirlos después de la fiesta; sin embargo, tuvo que encargarse de una espía novata que se había emborrachado tan solo con una copa de vino. La pobre mujer ni siquiera podía caminar por su cuenta. Nunca volvería a contratar a una novata para temas delicados como ese.

Lo único bueno de toda esa odisea resultaba ser que la teniente había aceptado sus disculpas por aquel incidente ocurrido en el comedor. Mustang no sabía si se debía a la verdad, a dios, al universo o a alguna fuerza sobrenatural que él ignoraba, el hecho era que Riza lo había disculpado. Ahora podía descansar más tranquilo y enfocarse en cómo podría deshacerse de aquel mercader que había regresado a la vida de su asistente.

De pronto, se acordó de otro hecho importante: Hasta el momento, ellos no habían conversado sobre lo que había ocurrido en Ishval. Con todo el alboroto del nuevo pretendiente, se había olvidado de su primer objetivo. Debía encontrar el momento adecuado y el lugar más apropiado para poder hablar sobre ello. Además, debía convencer a su terca subordinada de que era necesario que ambos aclararan ciertos puntos. Simplemente, era inadmisible que ellos dos hubieran pasado una noche juntos y que simplemente ella decidiera que nada pasó y, por ende, que no había nada sobre lo cual conversar.

Sin embargo, si él lograba sentarse en algún lugar tranquilo frente a su teniente y convencerla a hablar sobre ello… ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué solo se dejó llevar por el momento y que no lo volvería a hacer? Eso sería igual o peor que actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellos. Quizá Riza tenía razón y tan solo debían dejarlo en el pasado y continuar manteniendo distancia entre ellos, como siempre había sido.

\- General de brigada, lo noto muy distraído – comentó Grumman acomodándose en su asiento

\- Lo siento, Führer Grumman, solo estaba pensando en algunos pendientes de la oficina – respondió Roy en seguida. No el momento ni el lugar para ponerse a pensar sobre aquellos temas.

\- Retomemos la conversación… lo mandé a llamar para poder charlar sobre un tema importantísimo para ambos… Estoy pensando en dejar vacante el cargo de Führer.

Mustang recibió aquella agradable noticia en el momento preciso. Después de tantas preocupaciones, problemas y días llenos de tensión, una buena noticia se asomaba en su camino.

\- Estoy pensando en retirarme dentro de un par de años – agregó Grumman

La buena noticia no duró mucho tiempo. Tendría que esperar un par de años más para poder realizar su más preciado sueño. Al menos, Grumman ya estaba pensando en retirarse. Eso resultaba ser un gran avance.

\- Sin embargo, podría adelantar mi retiro para finales de este año… - añadió mientras llevaba la taza llena de café a su boca.

\- ¿A finales de este año? ¿Y qué podría ocasionar que adelantara su retiro?

\- Es sencillo… usted tendría que demostrarme que está preparado para asumir el puesto en todos los aspectos. Ante la evidencia, no podría negarme a cederle mi puesto.

\- No se preocupe. Le traeré de inmediato informes detallados sobre los últimos avances…

\- Espere, Mustang… estoy más que satisfecho con sus avances como militar. Me ha demostrado que sabe cómo liderar a su gente y encaminarla al éxito sin necesidad de amenazarlos o usar la fuerza. Por dicho aspecto, no debe preocuparse.

\- ¿Entonces… qué me faltaría demostrarle, señor?

Grumman lanzó una pequeña sonrisa. Terminó de beber su café lentamente para retomar la charla.

\- Es algo que la mayor general Armstrong no estaría dispuesta a hacer…

El teniente Falman se encontraba ordenando algunos papeles importantes para poder archivarlos y guardarlos en la sección correspondiente. Desafortunadamente, el viento había provocado que se desordenaran por completo, por lo que Breda decidió ayudarlo.

La teniente Hawkeye salió de la oficina en dirección del departamento de contabilidad. Debía entregar el presupuesto para el siguiente mes antes del mediodía. Como siempre, su jefe había aplazado la firma del documento para el último momento. Tenía planeado firmarlo 10 minutos antes de que venciera el plazo de entrega; sin embargo, la teniente lo obligó a realizar su labor antes de que se dirigiera a la oficina del Führer.

Mientras caminaba a paso firme hacia el departamento respectivo, no podía evitar recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Su superior la había seguido en su cita para cuidarla y ella lo había descubierto. Además, le había pedido nuevamente disculpas por lo que había dicho sobre ella en el comedor, a pesar de que ella le había respondido numerosas veces que no era necesario que se disculpara. Al final, ella había terminado cediendo ante la insistencia de su jefe. Había aceptado sus disculpas; sin embargo, no lo había hecho solo para que dejara de intentarlo. Ella lo había disculpado sinceramente. No le había agradado que el general de brigada hubiera dicho aquellas cosas sobre ella; sin embargo, no podía admitirlo.

Debía permanecer serena ante cualquier inconveniente para evitar que ello interfiriera con su labor. No tenía permitido distraerse, aquello era vital para poder ayudar a Mustang a llegar a la cima. De pronto, se puso a pensar… ¿qué haría después de que él cumpliera su meta? Bueno, él lucharía por establecer una democracia; sin embargo, ella ya no podía imaginarse continuando en la milicia después de haber cumplido con su misión de cuidarle la espalda. Una vez convertido en el Führer, ella no tendría nada que hacer.

Estaba claro que recibiría el castigo que merecía por los asesinatos que cometió durante la guerra de Ishval; sin embargo… ¿Qué haría hasta entonces? Mustang no podría fundar un estado democrático de la noche a la mañana. Dicha labor demoraría muchos años en realizar, sin tomar en cuenta que tendría muchos inconvenientes en el camino, ya que muchos militares no estarían de acuerdo.

Luego, pensó que no tendría que pensar tanto en aquellos temas, ya que aún faltaba mucho tiempo para ello. Grumman estaba más vivo que nunca y no tenía intenciones de retirarse… no por el momento, hasta donde ella sabía.

Cuando Falman y Breda lograron ordenar todos los papeles, un fuerte viento provocó que se cayeran al suelo. Dicho aire no fue provocado por causas naturales, sino por su superior, quien había ingresado a la oficina empujando la puerta con fuerza.

Se encontraba furibundo, lo cual pudieron notar sus subordinados a simple vista. Parecía que incendiaría todo en cuestión de segundos si alguien le hacía la pregunta equivocada.

En la mente de Mustang, aún resonaban los ecos de aquella charla.

\- Me encanta su sentido del humor, Führer Grumman – Mustang le había respondido con una pequeña risa -. Ahora, me gustaría saber cuál es aquel requisito que necesito cumplir.

\- No se trata de una broma, nunca antes había hablado tan en serio.

\- Entonces… creo que escuché mal. Creí escuchar que usted me decía que debía contraer matrimonio para probar que me había convertido en un hombre maduro y responsable.

\- No escuchó mal, general de brigada. Eso es exactamente lo que acabo de decir.

No, era totalmente imposible que Grumman le hubiera hecho dicha petición tan fuera de lugar. Ser un hombre de familia no lo convertiría en una persona diferente, si era eso lo que el Führer tenía en mente. En otras circunstancias, él simplemente se habría levantado de su asiento para poder retirarse lo más pronto posible; sin embargo, se trataba de su oportunidad de convertirse en el Führer… a finales de ese mismo año. Por lo menos, debía escuchar qué cosas podía decir Grumman al respecto.

\- Debe recordar que elegir una esposa no es una tarea fácil. Estamos hablando de la mujer que lo acompañará el resto de su vida y que se convertirá en la madre de sus hijos. Si usted elige una apropiada primera dama, incluso podría adelantar mi salida un par de meses.

\- ¿Y qué requisitos considera usted que debe cumplir una primera dama? – se atrevió a preguntar solo para seguirle el juego

\- Debe ser una mujer intachable, educada e inteligente; capaz de apoyarlo durante toda su carrera… alguien como mi nieta.

\- Ya veo, estamos repitiendo esta vieja escena otra vez. Usted trata de presionarme para que me case con su nieta… y debo admitir que estoy siendo realmente tentado; sin embargo, no pienso acceder…

\- Le doy una semana para que lo piense bien, Mustang. Quizá, cambie de parecer después de aclarar bien sus ideas. Solo piénselo con cuidado. Estaré esperando su respuesta con impaciencia.

En esta ocasión, Grumman había logrado sacarlo de sus casillas. La proposición que le había hecho sobrepasaba todos los límites. Prácticamente, lo estaba sobornando con poder cumplir su sueño si él accedía. Entonces, comenzó a pensar que no era tan mala idea… luego, recordó que sí lo era. No podía simplemente acercarse a su subordinada, quien estaba saliendo con otro tipo, y proponerle matrimonio repentinamente. Seguramente, ella creería que solo se trataba de una broma pesada por su parte y le respondería: _No es momento para hacer ese tipo de bromas, hay mucho papeleo pendiente._

Esta vez, el Führer lo había atrapado. Entre más lo pensaba, más tentado se sentía. Por un segundo, pensó que, si Hawkeye sabía que dicho matrimonio lo ayudaría a alcanzar su sueño, ella accedería; no obstante, también sería equivalente al hecho de que la estaría usando.

No sabía qué hacer, no podía pensar claramente. Necesita pedir la opinión de alguien más. En ese momento, observó a sus subordinados trabajando frente a él y les pidió que se acercaran a su escritorio para hablar de un asunto serio.

Les explicó la problemática en líneas generales. Primero, les comunicó que Grumman tenía intenciones de retirarse en unos años; sin embargo, podría hacerlo a fin de año si él cumplía con cierto requisito.

\- Eso es genial, general – comentó Falman -, pero ¿qué requisito debe cumplir usted?

\- El Führer me solicitó que contraiga matrimonio.

Un largo silencio inundó la oficina dejando un sentimiento de incomodidad. Todos sabían que el tema del matrimonio era delicado cuando se trababa de su jefe. Él no resultaba ser el tipo de hombre que se enamoraba de una chica, se casaba, tenía hijos y vivía el cuento de hadas soñado.

\- No suena tan malo – comentó Fuery -, porque no se trata de algo imposible de cumplir ¿no?

\- Eso no es todo… ese viejo quiere que me case con una mujer en específico…

El silencio regresó nuevamente a la oficina. Los subordinados de Mustang se quedaron atónitos mientras observaban a su superior.

\- Quiere que me case con su nieta… - confesó al final

\- ¿El Führer tenía una nieta? – se cuestionó Falman – Nunca he visto eso en los registros que hay en la milicia

\- Fuera de eso, me parece que primero debería conocerla para ver qué pasa – comentó Havoc -. Quizá es una mujer hermosa y cariñosa que estaría dispuesta a casarse con usted. Podría ser una gran oportunidad. ¿Qué mujer se negaría a ser la esposa del futuro Führer?

\- No es tan sencillo – agregó antes de lanzar un fuerte suspiro -. Yo ya la conozco… y es muy complicado.

\- ¿La conoce? – preguntó Breda – Eso lo vuelve más sencillo, señor.

\- No, para nada.

De pronto, la teniente Hawkeye regresó. Se sorprendió al ver a sus compañeros alrededor del escritorio del general de brigada y les preguntó si ocurría algo de lo que debería enterarse. Antes de que cualquiera de sus subordinados abriera la boca, Roy le respondió que no se trataba de ningún asunto con relevancia.

\- Teniente Hawkeye – le dijo Havoc -, si usted fuera la hija de un rey y un hombre le propusiera matrimonio solo para poder ser el próximo en gobernar, ¿usted aceptaría?

El general de brigada se quedó totalmente mudo. Al igual que sus subordinados, se quedó observando a la teniente, quien se tomó unos segundos para responder la pregunta.

\- En esa situación hipotética, ¿también llevaría una pistola conmigo?

Mustang comenzó a sudar cuando escuchó dichas palabras.

\- Claro, ¿por qué no? – respondió Havoc con frescura.

\- Suficiente, teniente Havoc, deje de molestar a la teniente Hawkeye con preguntas fuera de lugar. Ahora, todos vuelvan a trabajar, esta sesión de preguntas terminó.

La opinión de sus subordinados no lo habían ayudado en absoluto. No tenía idea de qué hacer. No se trataba de una decisión que podía tomarse a la ligera, pues involucraba su sueño y a su estimada asistente. Luego, recordó que Riza tenía al pretendiente perfecto detrás de ella y comenzó a arder en llamas en su interior. No podía evitar sentir ganas de quemarlo vivo.

Necesitaba una tercera opinión. Tenía que ser objetiva y clara y, de preferencia, debía contener el punto de vista femenino.

Al día siguiente, la oficina del general de brigada se encontraba cerrada desde temprano en la mañana. El equipo de Mustang se había mantenido esperando fuera de ésta esperando que su superior les indicara que podían entrar.

\- ¿Alguien ha visto a la teniente Ross? – preguntó el sargento Brosh acercándose a ellos

\- El general de brigada la mandó a llamar y ambos se encuentran conversando sobre un tema importante allí adentro – respondió Havoc -, pero no tenemos idea de qué están conversando o cuánto tiempo demorarán.

\- Eso es extraño… espero que no se trate de algo grave…

La teniente María Ross se encontraba parada frente al escritorio de Mustang escuchando con mucha atención lo que él le comentaba. Al inicio, pensaba que la urgencia de su llamada se debía a que conversarían de un tema importante para la milicia; sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando Mustang le explicó de qué se trataba.

\- … ¿y qué es lo que opina, teniente Ross? – le preguntó al final de la historia

\- Según lo que usted contó, se convertirá en Führer a finales de este año si usted se casa con la nieta del Führer Grumman ¿verdad?

\- Así es… esa es la condición que debo cumplir.

\- ¿Usted conoce a dicha mujer?

\- Sí, por supuesto. Por eso, sé que sería una situación complicada si de pronto yo le hiciera ese tipo de proposiciones. Ella puede ser peligrosa…

\- Habla como si estuviera refiriendo a la teniente Hawkeye – comentó con una pequeña risa

La cara de Mustang lo delató en ese momento. No esperaba que ella mencionara a su asistente en dicha conversación. María Ross no podía creerlo, la nieta de Grumman resultaba ser Riza Hawkeye y, además, el general de brigada Mustang debía casarse con ella para poder convertirse en Führer lo más pronto posible. Si bien ella le había mencionado en aquella ocasión que lo había encontrado muy preocupado en los jardines del cuartel, que podía contar con ella si necesitaba apoyo, nunca pensó que terminaría enterándose de tremendo secreto.

\- Primero me involucraron con el tema de la piedra filosofal y los homúnculos… y ahora esto… - pensó para sí antes de lanzar un suspiro.

Después de aclarar sus ideas, la teniente expresó su opinión respecto al tema. A ella le quedaba claro, sin necesidad de preguntar, cuáles eran los motivos por los que Grumman quería que Mustang se casara con la teniente Hawkeye. Era obvio que deseaba que su nieta se convirtiera en la primera dama; sin embargo, no le parecía correcto que presionara de esa manera al general de brigada. Al final de cuentas, tanto él como su asistente, era libres de elegir con quién casarse.

Asimismo, estaba casi segura de que, si él le decía a su subordinada que dicha unión lo ayudaría a cumplir su sueño, ella aceptaría sin vacilar. De cierta forma, ella también se sentiría presionada a aceptar, incluso si se encontraba saliendo con otro joven.

\- Muy aparte de ello, general de brigada, según mi apreciación personal – agregó al final -, siempre he pensado que usted y la teniente harían una bonita pareja.

\- Muchas gracias por su opinión, teniente Ross – dijo riéndose -. Puede retirarse si gusta. Le agradezco que haya sido sincera, sus comentarios me ayudarán a tomar una decisión tomando en cuenta un punto de vista femenino. Solo le haré una última petición, quiero que toda esta conversación quede como un secreto entre los dos.

\- No se preocupe por ello, general de brigada. Yo le debo mi vida a usted, así que no dude en que cumpliré lo que me ordene.

La teniente Ross salió de la oficina de Mustang muy pensativa por la conversación que habían tenido. Cuando se encontró con Hawkeye en el pasadizo, no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña risa en su rostro. Podría estar mirando a la futura primera dama de Amestris.

 **Hasta aquí llegó el capítulo 8**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :D**

 **Ahora, como siempre, el rincón de los agradecimientos!**

 **Butterfly of the life: Gracias por tu comentario :) Gracias por tu PM. Sí, verlo celoso es muy divertido jejejeje.**

 **Darkrukia4: Gracias por comentar :) Yo creo que Roy como espía sí haría un buen trabajo, pero en esta oportunidad, eligió mal a su acompañante. Mercedes aún tiene mucho por aprender en el negocio del espionaje.**

 **Espero poder escribir el próximo capítulo muy pronto. Ya tengo varias ideas, solo me falta pulirlas y unirlas de modo coherente XD Normalmente me demoro bastante en esa última etapa.**

 **AVISO 1: Faltando solo 3 capítulos para que termine esta historia, a pedido del público, en el capítulo próximo, aparecerán los hermanos Elric :D YEIII!**

 **AVISO 2: Sí, solo faltan 3 capítulos para que termine este fic. Como mencioné, en el próximo, habrá un reencuentro con Ed y Al. Los dos últimos capítulos estarán llenos de suspenso… Ya están listas las ideas generales y los títulos, solo sería cuestión de redactarlos y afinar los detalles.**

 **AVISO 3: Después de la finalización de este fic, comenzaré uno nuevo que seguirá de cierto modo la continuidad de esta historia. No será Royai (pero sí aparecerán), se tratará de otro personaje.**

 **Cuídense, no se olviden de comentar. Es bienvenido cualquier comentario, sugerencia, queja, raje, chisme, etc… Me gusta saber qué opinan respecto a la historia y, además, me inspira para seguir escribiendo.**

 **PD: ¿Sabían que hay novelas ligeras de Fullmetal Alchemist? No son escritas por Arakawa, pero sí fueron autorizadas por ella :D**

 **Bye bye**

 **Viva el Royai! :)**


	9. La invitación

**Hola a todos :D Sí, lo sé. Esta actualización fue súper rápida. Es que estaba tan emocionada por escribir este capítulo que no me aguanté las ganas. Hace tiempo que quería que los hermanos Elric aparecieran en este fic :D**

 **Bueno, este es el capítulo 9. Ya falta poco para que acabe este fic. Como lo mencioné en el anterior capítulo, nos reencontraremos con los hermanos Elric :)**

 **Actualmente, estoy volviendo a ver la versión original del Fullmetal Alchemist, la que se emitió en el 2003. Ya la había visto un tiempo atrás, pero en latino. Ahora, la estoy viendo en japonés subtitulado. Es la primera vez que veo esta versión después de haber leído el manga, así que recién me estoy percatando de lo mucho que varios personajes cambian respecto a la versión realizada por la gran maestra Arakawa.**

 **Uno de ellos es Roy Mustang, quien, desde su primera aparición, lo sentí diferente. En el caso de Riza Hawkeye, también la sentí diferente, pero después de un par de participaciones en el anime. El punto es que creo ya los aburrí con esta introducción fuera de lugar, ¡así que comencemos con el capítulo 9!**

Capítulo 9: La invitación

El cielo que se podía observar resultaba ser completamente azul. Podían contemplar las nubes y el sol en todo su esplendor, sin el ruido de la ciudad. La tranquilidad que se percibía les dejaba tiempo para poder pensar con calma sobre asuntos que tenían pendientes. No había llamadas telefónicas a último momento, papeleo encima del escritorio o visitas no deseadas en la oficina.

El equipo de Mustang se encontraba viajando en una carreta que era jalada por un caballo. Estaban cansados por el largo viaje; sin embargo, sabían que el motivo de su travesía lo valía.

Mientras sus subordinados dormían u observaban el paisaje, el general de brigada se mantenía ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Había pasado un par de semanas desde la última charla que había tenido con Grumman y aún no podía olvidarse de las palabras del Führer.

\- Así que has decidido rechazar la oferta – le había respondido Grumman con total serenidad.

\- Así es. No pretendo obligar a mi subordinada a asumir tal compromiso sin tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Obligar? Yo no te he pedido que la obligues a que se case.

\- Ella se sentiría obligada a aceptar si le explico el verdadero motivo del compromiso. Además, yo no sería capaz de proponérselo sin ser totalmente sincero con ella.

\- Entiendo tu posición. Es una pena que no hayas accedido. Bueno, ya pensaré en otra cosa, te aseguro que no será mi última oferta – agregó tomando un poco de café.

\- Creo que debería rendirse. La teniente Hawkeye está saliendo con un mercader.

Grumman casi se atragantó con el café que estaba bebiendo. No podía creerlo, no había escuchado que su nieta había conocido a algún joven en el cual estuviera interesada. Siempre le preguntaba a la teniente Rebeca Catalina si algo nuevo había pasado con alguno de los miembros del equipo de Mustang y ella siempre le había respondido que nada interesante había ocurrido.

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué estás perdiendo el tiempo aquí en lugar de hacer algo al respecto? ¿Piensas dejarlo así, y quedarte tan tranquilo?

\- No puedo interferir con los asuntos personales de mis subordinados. Ellos deciden libremente qué hacen en su tiempo libre. La teniente Hawkeye no es la excepción a esa regla.

Si bien él le había dejado en claro al Führer que no tenía intenciones de cumplir con la petición de casarse con su nieta, no estaba totalmente seguro si podría dejar el tema de lado. No debía involucrarse en la vida amorosa de su equipo, pero no soportaba que ese tipo siguiera detrás de su asistente. ¿Qué tenía de especial él para que ella lo hubiera aceptado? Solo resultaba ser un muchacho común y corriente, con una vida tranquila y sin tantas complicaciones. Entonces, Roy se puso a pensar que quizá ese era el tipo de vida que ella estaba buscando. Después de haber sufrido el infierno en vida, quizá ella deseaba tener una vida tranquila y sin agitaciones, una vida que no podría tener junto a él.

Antes de que pudieran percatarse, habían llegado a Rizenbul, el pueblo natal de los hermanos Elric. Havoc sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo y sonrió después de volverla a leer.

\- No puedo creer que esos niños hayan crecido… me siento viejo.

La tarjeta resultaba ser una invitación a la boda del menor de los hermanos, Alphonse Elric. Después de haber viajado por todo Xing en compañía de Mei Chang, una relación más íntima que una simple amistad había nacido entre ambos.

Edward se había casado con Winry un tiempo atrás. Se habían convertido en los orgullosos padres de dos niños: Edward jr. y Trisha. Ambos pequeños se encontraban jugando en el jardín con algunos juguetes mientras Winry cuidaba de ellos. Su primogénito ya podía pararse; sin embargo, aún tenía que cargar a su hija menor.

Cuando vio a los militares, se alegró por su llegada y los invitó a pasar. La boda sería en la tarde; sin embargo, todo ya estaba listo para la pequeña ceremonia. En la parte de atrás, habían colocado sillas para los invitados y el ministro ya estaba preparando su pequeño discurso.

Pinako les sirvió un poco de té y dejó los regalos en la mesa. Luego, llamó a Edward para que bajara a saludar. Aunque tardó un par de minutos, al final bajó cargando una silla de madera que acababa de arreglar con sus manos.

\- Listo, terminé de arreglar la última – dijo cansado mientras se limpiaba la frente con un brazo -. Hola a todos, es bueno volverlos a ver.

\- Hola, Acero, veo que creciste en estos años – comentó Mustang con el típico tono de voz que usaba para fastidiarlo.

\- Lo de la estatura tuvo remedio conmigo, pero cuénteme, coronel… ¿ya dejó de ser inútil bajo la lluvia?

\- Ya no soy coronel, ahora soy general de brigada.

\- Y yo ya no soy "Acero", dejé de ser alquimista estatal hace mucho tiempo. Muchas cosas cambian con el pasar del tiempo, excepto sus habilidades bajo la lluvia.

\- Edward, no seas descortés – le dijo Winry -. El general de brigada es uno de nuestros invitados.

\- Yo no lo invité, fue Al.

\- ¿Y dónde está Alphonse? – preguntó Falman

\- Se fue al mercado con Mei para hacer unas compras. Después de la boda, volverán a Xing, así que querían llevar comida para el viaje.

Poco a poco, los demás invitados comenzaron a llegar. Varios vecinos del pueblo llegaron con sus regalos. La señora Gracia llegó poco después junto con hija, quien se encariñó rápidamente con los pequeños hijos del matrimonio Elric. También llegaron la teniente María Ross y el sargento Brosh, acompañados por el mayor Armstrong, quien llevaba consigo una carta de parte de su hermana. Ella no podía asistir, pero mandaba sus felicitaciones al menor de los Elric. También llegaron Darius, Zampano, Heinkel y Jerso, quienes aseguraban que pondrían el lado salvaje de la celebración. La maestra de los hermanos Elric también se hizo presente. Llegó acompañada de su esposo, quien cargaba 10 kilogramos de carne en su espalda, dicha carne sería su gran regalo.

Un cartero llegó a la casa llevando un paquete enviado desde Xing. Se trataba de un regalo a nombre de Ling, quien no podía asistir por cuestiones de tiempo. En la tarjeta de felicitación, invitaba a Alphonse a visitarlo cuando regresara a su país.

Los novios regresaron del mercado con varios paquetes en sus manos. Al ver a todos reunidos allí, los saludaron y se disculparon por la demora. Querían realizar la ceremonia lo más temprano posible para que tuvieran tiempo de buscar algún hospedaje o volver a la ciudad si así deseaban.

Winry llevó a Mei a su habitación para que pudiera cambiarse, mientras que Edward acompañó a su hermano menor para que se preparara. Los invitados se dirigieron a la parte trasera de la casa y tomaron asiento. El ministro se alistó para iniciar la ceremonia y tomó un poco de agua.

Alphonse no tardó en bajar junto con Edward. El novio admitió que se encontraba un poco nervioso por la situación y bebió un poco de agua para calmarse.

\- Vamos, yo también estaba un poco nervioso, pero no es la gran cosa. Solo se trata de firmar un papel – le dijo Edward.

\- ¿En serio? ¿También pensaste eso el día de tu boda?

-Para ser sincero, no. Pero recuerda que yo también estaba como tú y lograste calmarme, así que es mi deber de hermano corresponderte de la misma manera.

Mientras los hermanos Elric conversaban y Winry ayudaba a Mei a vestirse, Pinako cargaba a la pequeña Trisha, mientras que Edward jr. gateaba por todo el lugar. El pequeño niño, quien resultaba ser una versión miniatura de su padre, llegó hasta los pies de la teniente Hawkeye, quien le sonrió cuando lo vio acercarse.

\- Hola, pequeño Edward – le dijo mientras lo cargaba con cuidado -. Eres idéntico a tu padre.

\- Es cierto, solo los diferencia la estatura – comentó Havoc observándolo -. Me pregunto si también se volverá alquimista.

\- No podemos saberlo ahora. Tendremos que esperar a que crezca para confirmarlo – dijo Roy mientras arrebataba al pequeño de los brazos de su asistente -. Si termina siendo alquimista, es probable que sea tan habilidoso como su padre.

Roy se quedó mirando fijamente a Edward jr. Era la primera vez que cargaba a un ser tan diminuto entre sus manos. De pronto, Fuery le pidió que le dejara cargar al niño; por lo que se lo pasó con cuidado. De pronto, todos los presentes querían cargarlo. Les parecía tierno ver al hijo mayor del ex – alquimista de acero, quien había tenido un duro camino.

\- Y, dígame, teniente Hawkeye – comentó Gracia, quien se encontraba sentada detrás de Riza-, ¿usted no piensa en tener un hijo en un futuro próximo?

\- Bueno, tengo otras prioridades por el momento, así que establecer una familia no figura entre mis planes.

\- Pero, escuché que usted estaba saliendo con un joven muy apuesto y caballeroso, ¿no cree que quizá termine casándose con él y convirtiéndose en madre?

\- Es cierto, pero …

\- Miren, allí está Alphonse – interrumpió Roy, quien no quería escuchar más acerca de dicho tema.

Edward acompañó a su hermano hasta que ambos llegaron hasta donde se encontraba el ministro. Lo dejó allí después de desearle buena suerte y se paró a un lado de la mesa en donde el ministro colocaba los papeles que los novios tenían que firmar.

Winry no tardó en bajar para avisar que la novia ya estaba lista para bajar. Mei bajó luciendo un hermoso vestido típico de su país. Cuando salió al jardín, Alphonse se puso más nervioso al verla tan hermosa. Ella también se encontraba intranquila, lo cual provocó que tropezara y que se cayera al suelo. Alphonse corrió a ayudarla, pero también se cayó al suelo. Mei comenzó a reírse por la situación tan cómica que había ocurrido, al igual que él. Todos los invitados, incluso el ministro, se comenzaron a reír. Dicho incidente ayudó a que los novios ya no estuvieran nerviosos y pudieran disfrutar su boda.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo sin mayor inconveniente. El ministro los casó antes de que llegara el ocaso. Ambos firmaron los documentos que los unían ante la ley y se colocaron los anillos de casados. Todos los presentes aplaudieron para celebrar la boda de la pareja, quienes los invitaron a pasar a la casa para comenzar la celebración.

Alphonse dio un pequeño discurso para agradecerles a todos por haber asistido a su matrimonio. Le alegraba ver a todos reunidos después de tanto tiempo.

Después de la cena, Edward y Winry llevaron a sus hijos a su habitación para que pudieran dormir. Todos los invitados se dispersaron por la casa para poder conversar con comodidad. Pinako sacó un par de botellas de alcohol y repartió las copas para que pudieran brindar. Cuando Edward y Winry regresaron, el mayor de los Elric dijo unas cuantas palabras felicitando a su hermano y propuso un brindis.

Todos bebieron en nombre de la felicidad de la nueva pareja de esposos. A falta de una banda, Pinako sacó su radio para poner música y así animar la noche. Todos se olvidaron que debían conseguir hospedaje en el pueblo debido a la diversión del momento. A pesar de que se trataba de poca gente, se divertían como si se tratara de la fiesta del año.

\- Creo que nunca te agradecí apropiadamente por haberme salvado en aquella ocasión – le dijo Riza a Mei mientras conversaban.

\- No debe preocuparse por eso, teniente. Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo en mi lugar. Además, no podía dejarla morir desangrada en ese lugar.

\- De todas maneras, te lo agradezco.

\- ¿Y cuándo se casará con el general Mustang?

\- Estás equivocada, nosotros no tenemos esa clase de relación – respondió con la seriedad del caso.

\- Eso no fue lo que yo vi ese día. Aún recuerdo cómo él la abrazaba a usted de modo tan protector. Era obvio que no solo se trabaja de una relación de trabajo – dijo sonriendo

\- El general de brigada reaccionó de esa manera por la situación, hubiera reaccionado así si se tratara de cualquier persona cercana a él.

\- Pues, yo no lo creo. Apostaría a que solo reaccionó así porque se trataba de usted.

Riza recordaba ese momento con claridad. Aún podía recordar la expresión en el rostro de su superior cuando la sostenía en sus brazos mientras le pedía que abriera los ojos. Asimismo, no podía borrar de su memoria la calidez que sintió cuando la abrazó después de que Mei la salvara. Inconscientemente, dirigió su mirada hacia su jefe, quien se encontraba conversando con Alphonse mientras ambos bebían.

Habían pasado por muchas aventuras y desventuras juntos. Habían estado juntos desde tantos años atrás que se conocían perfectamente. Habían pasado por muchos problemas por todo el tema de Padre y los homúnculos, y habían regresado con vida; sin embargo, aún tenían que seguir luchando para que él llegara a la cima. Todavía tenían pendiente la fundación del nuevo pueblo de Ishval… lugar en donde las cosas se habían salido de control entre ellos. No obstante, ella no podía permitir que haberse dejado llevar por la tentación durante una noche arruinara su relación laboral.

Cuando la celebración terminó, los invitados se despidieron y se fueron en busca de un lugar para pasar la noche. Varios vecinos que habían asistido a la fiesta les ofrecieron un lugar para que descansaran; sin embargo, el equipo de Roy prefirió ceder dicho ofrecimiento a la señora Gracia, quien tenía una hija consigo, y a Izumi y su esposo.

Por suerte, lograron encontrar una posada con suficientes habitaciones para todos los militares que habían viajado hasta dicho pueblo, aunque tendrían que compartir el dormitorio. La teniente Hawkeye y la teniente Ross compartieron la misma habitación, debido a que eran las únicas mujeres militares que habían asistido.

María Ross no podía evitar recordar la conversación que había tenido con Mustang. Si bien se había enterado de que había decidido rechazar la oferta de Grumman, aún no podía sacar de su cabeza la idea de ver juntos a ambos militares.

-Teniente Hawkeye – dijo María Ross -, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

\- Por supuesto, aún sigo despierta.

\- ¿Con qué clase de hombre le gustaría casarse?

\- Esa es una pregunta un poco personal…

\- La boda de Alphonse me dejó pensando en ese tipo de cosas. Disculpe si la pregunta fue indiscreta.

\- No hay problema. Supongo que no pudo evitarlo.

\- Escuché que usted está saliendo con un joven comerciante, ¿es eso cierto?

\- Así es. Se trata de un viejo amigo de mi pueblo natal.

La teniente Ross no le hizo más preguntas a la teniente Hawkeye para evitar que pareciera que era indiscreta. De pronto, pudo escuchar la voz del mayor Armstrong hablando sobre las tradiciones que su familia mantenía de generación en generación. En ese momento, comenzó a preguntarse quiénes había tenido la mala fortuna de compartir la habitación con él.

 **Hasta aquí llega el capítulo 9, espero que lo hayan disfrutado :D**

 **PD: Arakawa dijo que en el mundo en donde transcurren las aventuras de los hermanos Elric, no existe las religiones como las conocemos; sin embargo, supongo que debe haber alguna clase de ceremonia para los matrimonios. Es por ello que no hubo un sacerdote, un vestido blanco o un ramo de flores que la novia lanza o algo así.**

 **El día en que publiqué el cap 8, me fijé las visitas a este fic, me sorprendí al ver que tengo más de 10 visitas durante el primer día de publicación del nuevo capítulo, ya que pensé que no lo leía mucha gente. Estuve gratamente sorprendida :) Sin embargo, quiere decir que hay muchos lectores que no comentan :(**

 **Los animo a que dejen algún comentario cuando lean este y otros fics. Las personas que escribimos estas historias siempre esperamos que dejen algún comentario, así sea corto; ya que siempre nos anima a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Hablando de comentarios, ¡llegó el rincón de los agradecimientos!**

 **Butterfly of the life: Gracias por comentar! :D Sí, así es. Cuando termine este fic, comenzaré otro. La trama principal de la historia no será royai, pero sí aparecerán. Cuando se enteren de qué tratará, verán la importancia de ellos dos en la historia :D**

 **Así como animo a los lectores a comentar, también me gustaría animar a los escritores a no dejar sus historias sin terminar. En estos días, he estado leyendo algunos fics muy buenos e interesantes; sin embargo, nunca fueron terminados :(**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Estaré trabajando en los siguientes capítulos :) Ya llegan los momentos más interesantes…**

 **Bye bye**

 **Viva el Royai!**


	10. La línea que los separaba

**Hola a todos! Este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia :D**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho los capítulos anteriores, ya que yo disfruté bastante cuando los escribía. :D**

 **Para superar mi bloqueo de ideas, volví a ver los capítulos de FMA Brotherhood en donde había escenas Royai. De verdad, me ayudó mucho para inspirarme :)**

 **Antes de que comience con mis introducciones delirantes y fuera de lugar XD, comencemos con el capítulo 10.**

 **Capítulo 10: La línea que los separaba**

Después de regresar de la boda del menor de los hermanos Elric, el general de brigada Mustang tuvo que ponerse al día con el papeleo. Como siempre, su leal teniente tuvo que estar detrás de él para que no se le acumulara el trabajo. Mustang no podía aceptar que disfrutaba que su asistente estuviera detrás de él como su niñera, aunque lo regañara por aplazar demasiado el papeleo.

Sin embargo, al final del día, cuando el turno de trabajo terminaba, sabía que ella probablemente saldría con Tom a cenar o a pasear por la ciudad. Aquel pensamiento no lo dejaba tranquilo, a pesar de que se había repetido mil veces a sí mismo que ella solo era su asistente.

Antes de poder percatarse de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, llegó fin de año; por lo cual, tenían que presentar varios informes que resumieran las actividades del año, los gastos registrados y el presupuesto aproximado del año entrante; es decir, más papeleo. Durante varios días, todo el equipo de Mustang se mantuvo muy ocupado tratando de terminar sus labores antes de que llegara su hora de salida, sino tendrían que hacer horas extra para poder entregar el trabajo listo.

A pesar de todo el tiempo que invertían para terminar los informes, faltando una semana para que se venciera el plazo, tuvieron que comenzar a desvelarse en la oficina si querían presentar los informes a tiempo. El café se consumía como si se tratara de aire y las luces permanecían encendidas todo el día, ya que siempre había alguien trabajando.

Ellos no eran los únicos que padecían dicho problema. Las demás oficinas también tenían dificultades para terminar sus labores. Todos los soldados corrían de un lado a otro cargando archivos, fólderes, cuadernos y papeles que debían ser firmados por sus superiores. Nadie se mantenía a salvo.

Todo se complicó más el día en que se reportó el secuestro del hijo de un teniente coronel. Varios oficiales tuvieron que dejar su trabajo en pausa para poder atender el caso. Por fortuna, el problema no se prolongó más de un par de días; por lo que, pudieron continuar con sus informes.

Una hora antes del vencimiento del plazo, el general de brigada Mustang firmó el último documento que debía presentar. Eran casi las 12 de la noche y todo su equipo lucía cansado. Aún había algunas oficinas que no habían terminado; sin embargo, ellos lo habían logrado.

Mustang y su equipo salieron de las instalaciones del cuartel dispuestos a regresar a sus respectivos hogares para descansar. No tenían energías suficientes para celebrar o salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad, solo querían tirarse en su cama y dormir hasta que se sintieran recargados.

\- Fuimos muy afortunados en que no nos asignaran una misión durante esta semana – comentó el teniente Breda -. El caso del secuestro retrasó a varios colegas.

\- Es la primera vez que entregamos estos reportes con tanta anticipación – agregó Havoc – El año pasado terminamos todo 10 minutos antes de la medianoche.

\- En el norte, estos reportes deben ser enviados con dos semanas de anticipación a Central – dijo Falman -; sino los documentos no llegan a tiempo para su revisión.

\- El punto es que terminamos y ahora estamos libres – interrumpió Roy -. No habrá más papeleo hasta el próximo año… o al menos espero que sea así.

Todo el grupo pudo distinguir a una persona parada al frente de la entrada. Debido a la oscuridad, no podían ver el rostro de dicha persona; sin embargo, cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, notaron que se notaba de un muchacho que habían visto anteriormente.

-Riza, perdón por no avisarte que vendría– dijo Tom desde su sitio después de saludar al equipo-, pero necesitaba hablar contigo.

-De acuerdo, no hay problema. Parece que se trata de algo urgente para que me hayas esperado en el frío – respondió acercándose a él.

Riza se despidió de sus compañeros y se fue con Tom. Normalmente, no habría aceptado salir con él a horas tan altas en la noche; no obstante, sentía que se trataba de algún asunto de suma importancia.

Mientras ellos se retiraban, los comentarios en voz baja comenzaron por parte de los subordinados de Roy. Comentaban que no esperaban que el pretendiente resultara ser un hombre común y corriente, o que les sorprendía que existiera alguien capaz de domar el duro corazón de su compañera.

\- ¿Ustedes creen que se comprometan? – preguntó Fuery

\- Es probable, pero uno nunca sabe cómo pueden terminar las cosas – respondió Havoc

\- Además, tendrían que… -agregó Breda antes de ser interrumpido por su superior, quien lucía molesto.

\- ¡¿Podrían dejar de chismear como señoras que no tienen nada más que hacer?! ¿Acaso no se encontraban exhaustos y con mucho sueño? Sin embargo, tienen energía para hablar de la vida de los demás.

Sus subordinados casi podían visualizar el fuego salir del cuerpo de Roy, así que optaron por quedarse callados e irse de allí lo más pronto posible. Lo menos que querían era morir carbonizados antes de fin de año.

Por su parte, Roy tuvo la tentación de seguir a su asistente; sin embargo, sabía que ella no tardaría en percatarse de su presencia. Simplemente, decidió caminar por donde sus pies lo llevaran y pensar en cualquier cosa. Necesitaba despejar su mente de todas las preocupaciones que lo estresaban y relajarse un poco, por lo menos esa noche. Para su mala fortuna, su caminata improvisada lo llevó hasta un lugar que le pareció familiar.

\- General de brigada, ¿qué hace vagando por aquí a esta hora? - le preguntó Riza cuando se lo encontró a una cuadra del lugar en donde vivía ella.

\- Vamos, teniente, no es tan tarde – respondió sacando su reloj de alquimista -. Son solo… ¡Las 5 de la mañana!

\- ¿No debería estar en su casa descansando? Aún debe organizar algunos asuntos en la oficina por la mañana.

\- ¿Y qué hay de usted, teniente? Si bien hoy es su día libre, es peligroso que una dama esté en la calle a estas horas.

\- No se preocupe por mí, señor. Siempre camino protegida por si algo llegara a pasar.

\- ¿Por qué el joven Tom no la acompañó hasta su casa? No es caballeroso de su parte dejarla sola.

\- Yo le dije que me dejara regresar sola… además, él debe estar ocupado alistando sus maletas.

\- ¿Maletas? Ya veo, seguramente saldrá de viaje – comentó mientras sentía que las primeras gotas de lluvia caían sobre su cabeza.

\- Él no solo saldrá de viaje. Se mudará al sur por un tiempo… es por ello que quería hablar conmigo con urgencia.

Tom había recibido un par de días atrás una excelente propuesta de negocio. Tendría ganancias aseguradas por mucho tiempo si la aceptaba antes de que otro comerciante se le adelantara. Un amigo suyo le había avisado de dicho negocio y tenía que dar la respuesta lo más pronto posible; sin embargo, aceptar la propuesta implicaba viajar al sur por un par de años. Si todo salía bien, su estadía se prolongaría mucho más tiempo.

Él no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad, así que aceptó al instante. Quería hablar con Riza al respecto lo más pronto posible, pero no pudo ubicarla durante la semana en que tenían que terminar los reportes anuales en el cuartel.

Esa noche, él le había propuesto que ella viajara también al sur para que lo acompañara. Ella podría pedir una transferencia al cuartel del sur y continuar trabajando en el ejército sin problemas; sin embargo, ella se negó.

\- Le dije que aún tenía que cumplir una misión muy importante aquí – agregó Riza al final -. Yo le prometí a usted que lo ayudaría a llegar a la cima, así que no podía abandonarlo a mitad de camino.

\- Así que ese fue el motivo… teniente, aún tiene tiempo de volver con él y decirle que cambió de opinión al respecto. Yo no la juzgaré si decide irse con él y buscar su felicidad a su lado. Lo que sí me enfadará es que usted se arrepienta después de la decisión que está tomando ahora.

\- Ya es tarde. Yo no me arrepentiré… soy feliz con la decisión que he tomado. Yo permaneceré a su lado para apoyarlo a cumplir su meta, señor.

La lluvia que había comenzado como un par de gotas diminutas se volvió más fuerte con el pasar de los segundos. Durante los momentos en que ambos permanecieron en silencio, el agua proveniente del cielo ya los había empapado completamente.

La teniente invitó a su superior a pasar a su apartamento para que pudiera secarse. Le prestó una toalla y le sirvió una taza con té caliente. Por su parte, Roy se había mantenido en silencio desde que había entrado. Por un lado, se sentía aliviado de que el pretendiente de la teniente viajara lejos; sin embargo, por otro lado, se sentía culpable de que ella no pudiera elegir libremente lo que quería hacer. Sentía que la estaba limitando. No quería que ella se sintiera obligada a siempre elegir lo mejor para él.

De pronto, la teniente se acercó con un cambio de ropa para él. Le pidió que dejara su ropa secando para que no se resfriara, así que él aceptó sin dudarlo. Se encontraba completamente mojado y enfermarse no era una opción si quería seguir impresionando al Führer en la próxima reunión. Se dirigió al baño y dejó su ropa secando allí.

La teniente Hawkeye entró a su habitación y también se cambió la ropa. Luego, preparó más té para su superior, quien no tardó en salir del baño ya cambiado. Riza no tardó en percatarse de que el general de brigada tenía la mente en otro lugar; así que se sentó a su lado en la sala y le ofreció más té, mientras ella también bebía una taza con dicha infusión.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor? – le preguntó -Luce muy pensativo y preocupado.

\- No es nada… bueno, sí es algo importante… - respondió sin mover su mirada de la taza que sostenía entre sus manos -Teniente, lo que pasó entre nosotros esa noche en Ishval… ¿qué significado tuvo para usted?

Riza no esperaba esa pregunta; por lo que, no supo qué responderle a su jefe. Pensaba que él nunca más sacaría dicho tema, debido a que ella había dejado en claro en aquella ocasión que solo se había tratado de un error que debían olvidar.

\- En esa ocasión, yo dejé en claro que…

\- Ya veo – interrumpió Mustang -, entonces ambos tenemos el mismo problema. Ninguno de los dos es capaz de aceptar que no solo se trató de un "accidente".

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante casi un minuto. Ninguno era capaz de pronunciar la primera frase que pusiera fin a la incomodidad que estaban padeciendo. Por fin, los dos se encontraban solos y podían hablar sobre lo ocurrido en el viaje a Ishval sin interrupciones; sin embargo, las palabras no salían de sus gargantas, como si algo no les permitiera hablar.

\- Supongo que seré yo quien hable primero – dijo la teniente colocando su taza en la mesa de centro -. General de brigada, yo le prometí que lo ayudaría a llegar a la cima y que lo seguiría hasta el infierno si fuese necesario… quiero mantener mi palabra sin alguna barrera que lo impida. Si bien hemos estado juntos muchos años, es necesario que mantengamos la distancia necesaria entre los dos… porque si cruzamos la línea de nuevo, como en aquella ocasión, quizá ya no seamos capaces de…

\- Lo que me está diciendo es que debemos guardar lo que sentimos y vivir como si no existiera. Al menos usted tiene eso en claro, pero yo… ¿qué clase de adulto soy? Sueño con convertirme en el Führer; sin embargo, no soy capaz de ordenar los sentimientos que tengo hacia usted. Ni siquiera estoy totalmente…

\- No diga más… será mejor que continuemos trabajando como siempre y nos mantengamos unidos como equipo para que pueda llegar a la cima.

Después de llegar a dicho acuerdo, la teniente Hawkeye se dirigió a su dormitorio para descansar. Como la lluvia no se detenía, el general de brigada se echó a dormir en el sofá de su asistente, quien le prestó una manta para que pudiera cubrirse.

Todo había quedado claro entre los dos. No cruzarían los límites del campo laboral nunca más y se concentrarían en su meta. Solo serían el general de brigada y la teniente, y así permanecerían. Dejarían de lado cualquier sentimiento que pudiera entorpecer el camino que ambos habían elegido.

Horas más tarde, Roy sintió una pequeña lengua en su cara. Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Black Hayate. El pequeño animal ya había lamido todo su rostro y se disponía a continuar hasta que él despertara.

Roy se levantó inmediatamente y se limpió la cara con una toalla. Observó a su alrededor y recordó que aún permanecía en casa de su asistente; sin embargo, no la encontraba por ningún lado. De repente, escuchó que alguien colocaba la llave en la cerradura y abría la puerta. Se trataba de Riza, quien había regresado de la tienda con comida para el almuerzo.

Al ver a su jefe en su casa, se sorprendió. Lo había despertado un par de horas atrás para avisarle que debía ir a su casa a cambiarse y, luego debía ir a trabajar. Ya era casi mediodía y él seguía allí, sentado en su sofá muy tranquilo.

Lo mandó a vestirse con su propia ropa al baño, mientras ella le preparaba un café. Entre bostezos, Mustang comenzó a cambiarse; sin embargo, tardó en percatarse de que su pantalón no estaba con el resto de su ropa.

Mientras la teniente estaba en la cocina, Black Hayate comenzó a ladrar mirando la puerta, como si hubiera reconocido el olor de alguien. De pronto, alguien tocó la puerta; así que Riza se dirigió para abrirla. Se trataba de Havoc y Breda, quienes andaban buscando al general de brigada, quien no respondía las llamadas de su teléfono.

\- Teniente Hawkeye, lamentamos molestarla en su día libre – le dijo el teniente Breda -, pero estamos buscando al general de brigada por toda la ciudad y no lo encontramos.

\- Unos testigos dijeron que lo vieron anoche caminar por esta zona – agregó Havoc-, pero no están completamente seguros.

El sargento Fuery se acercó a ellos a paso rápido. Se acaba de comunicar con Falman, quien se había quedado en la oficina. Su superior aún no aparecía por allí. Mientras la conversación fluía, la teniente Hawkeye trataba de ordenar sus ideas. Si les decía que el general de brigada había dormido en su casa, sus compañeros pensarían mal; sin embargo, si simplemente les decía que no tenía conocimiento al respecto, ellos se retirarían.

Por mala fortuna, antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, alguien se le adelantó.

\- Teniente – decía Roy mientras salía del baño cubriéndose con una toalla -, no puedo encontrar mis pantalones por ninguna parte. Creo que…

La explicación que pudiera dar la teniente sobraría en ese momento. Havoc, Breda y Fuery habían presenciado aquella bochornosa escena y nada ni nadie podría cambiar la impresión que se habían llevado en ese instante.

\- Bueno, parece que el general de brigada no está por aquí – dijo Havoc en un tono medio nervioso.

\- Teniente, si se encuentra con él, le dice que lo estaremos esperando para que selle un documento – agregó Breda con el mismo tono de voz-; es más, mejor dígale que lo reportaremos como enfermo y que no se preocupe por el trabajo. Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo.

\- Hasta luego, teniente. Disfrute de su día libre – se despidió Fuery.

Los tres se retiraron del lugar lo más rápido que pudieron. Ya era muy tarde para las explicaciones. Ninguna fuerza sobrenatural sería capaz de borrar lo que habían presenciado.

Después de una ardua búsqueda por toda la casa, encontraron los pantalones del general de brigada en el piso del comedor. Al parecer, Black Hayate los había llevado hasta allí con el fin de echarse encima y dormir. Dicha travesura les había costado caro a los militares presentes.

Antes de que pudiera haber más malentendidos, Mustang terminó de cambiarse y salió de la casa de su subordinada. Ya no se sentía con energías de ir a trabajar, así que aprovecharía su reporte como enfermo para tomarse el día libre. Al final de cuentas, no tenía deseos de ir al cuartel para que sus subordinados lo estuvieran observando toda la tarde. Mejor esperaba a que se calmara la situación para poder volver. Lo único bueno en esa situación resultaba ser que ellos sabían que terminarían calcinados si se atrevían a abrir la boca. Cuando regresara al cuartel, les dejaría en claro el mensaje.

Roy caminó hasta la puerta y volteó hacia su asistente para despedirse con el saludo militar.

\- Nos vemos, teniente. Disfrute de su día libre.

\- Hasta luego, general de brigada – respondió con el saludo militar-. Nos vemos mañana para seguir trabajando.

Las palabras de Riza se cumplieron al pie de la letra. Ellos continuaron trabajando durante los siguientes años para que Roy pudiera llegar a la cima. El tiempo transcurrió con rapidez entre las misiones, las reuniones, los viajes y, por supuesto, el papeleo, el cual aumentaba exponencialmente en cada peldaño que subían.

La reconstrucción de Ishval culminó con éxito. Las tierras sagradas de los ishvalanos fueron devueltas y dicho pueblo pudo gozar de mejor comunicación con la ciudad. Por otro lado, el comercio con Xing mejoró notablemente, gracias a que Mustang pudo negociar con Ling, el emperador de Xing, sin problema alguno.

Antes de que pudieran asimilar la noticia, se oficializó la salida del Führer Grumman de la milicia. Después de varios años trabajando como el jefe del estado, decidió retirarse para descansar de todas las responsabilidades que había tenido que atender durante ese tiempo.

Tal y como lo había soñado, el general Roy Mustang se convirtió en Führer. Fue nombrado oficialmente en una ceremonia organizada por los altos mandos de la milicia. La noticia recorrió el país entero en poco tiempo. Incluso las zonas más alejadas del país recibieron la noticia por la radio o el periódico. Rizenbul no fue la excepción; por lo que cierto ex alquimista estatal recordó que debía pagar cierta deuda que había prometido cumplir en el pasado.

Pocos días después del nombramiento oficial del nuevo Führer de Amestris, un miembro de la milicia realizó una solicitud que llegó a manos del nuevo Jefe de Estado. Él llamó a dicho miembro para que tuvieran una reunión lo más pronto posible. Necesitaba una explicación contundente para haber tomado una decisión tan importante sin haberle consultado antes.

Esa tarde, la teniente coronel Riza Hawkeye entró al despacho del Führer, tal como él lo había solicitado. Lucía sumamente tranquila a pesar de que conocía el motivo del llamado. Con el documento en mano, Mustang se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia su subordinada con mucha seriedad. Se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de distancia y le entregó el papel sin firmar.

\- ¿Me podría explicar por qué llegó hoy a mi escritorio una solicitud de retiro con su nombre?

\- Permítame explicarle mis motivos, señor. Estoy segura de que comprenderá.

\- Adelante, dígame cuáles son esos motivos. La escucharé todo el día si es necesario.

\- La misión que tenía yo… ha sido completada.

Roy se quedó en silencio. No podía fingir que no entendía lo que ella acababa de mencionar. Ella había prometido seguirlo sin restricciones y proteger sus espaldas hasta que él cumpliera su sueño de ser Führer, lo cual había logrado después de tantos años. Establecer una democracia dependería totalmente de él mismo.

Riza se retiraría del ejército para regresar a su pueblo natal. Quería ordenar su antigua casa y pensar con calma qué haría después. Necesitaba descansar de todo el embrollo que significaba estar en el ejército. No quería seguir usando armas para matar gente.

El Führer no tuvo más opción que aceptar la solicitud de Hawkeye para que se retirara del ejército. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ella ya estaba despidiéndose de todos en el cuartel en su último día como militar.

Habían pasado tantas aventuras y desventuras juntos que les sería imposible olvidar todo el tiempo en que habían sido un dúo poderoso. Al final, la teniente coronel Hawkeye llegó al despacho del Führer para despedirse de él y agradecerle por todo. Él no tenía palabras para expresarle lo agradecido que estaba por haberle cuidado las espadas durante tantos años. No solo se trataba de eso, también se había convertido en su mano derecha y en una compañera insuperable.

\- Cuídese mucho, teniente coronel. Espero que nos visite muy pronto – dijo mientras realizaba el saludo militar.

\- Gracias. No acumule su trabajo, por favor.

Ella se estaba alejando de él frente a sus ojos. Iba a irse por un tiempo indefinido. No estaría seguro de cuánto tiempo pasaría para que la volviera a ver; sin embargo, debía respetar los deseos de Riza y dejarla ir. Tenía derecho de descansar de todo lo que había vivido en la milicia y encontrar su propio camino.

Cuando se acercó a la ventana, pudo ver cómo ella cruzaba la puerta del cuartel hacia la calle. Ahora los dos estarían separados por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

 **Este fue el capítulo 10.**

 **Agradecimientos a los comentarios!**

 **RoyMustangFhurer: Gracias por comentar :D Te entiendo, a veces no hay tiempo suficiente. Bueno, en este cap ya pudimos enterarnos de qué pasó entre Riza y su amigo.**

 **Butterfly of the life: Gracias por comentar :D jejeje yo también me lo imaginé.**

 **Manunekomata: Gracias por comentar :D Trataré de no demorar mucho en actualizar.**

 **Jimenita-Chan: Gracias por comentar :D Me parece interesante esa propuesta para otro fic. Lo tomaré en cuenta para futuras historias. Lamentablemente, mi horario solo me deja tiempo para escribir un fic a la vez. Después de este fic, voy a empezar otro que no será Royai, pero en el cual Roy y Riza tendrán participación. Será corto; así que después de ese fic probablemente escribiré otro Royai. Sin duda anotaré tu sugerencia en mi agenda :D**

 **Bueno, el capítulo 11 ya está casi listo. Solo falta redactarlo XD pero ya tengo las ideas generales de que pasará. Trataré de no demorarme en actualizar. Como ya comenzaron las clases en la universidad, ahora tengo menos tiempo. Normalmente, escribía el fic en las noches cuando regresaba de trabajar, pero ahora mis clases serán en la noche :S Trataré de organizarme para tener tiempo de seguir escribiendo. No se preocupen, no dejaré la historia incompleta.**

 **No se olviden de comentar. Quiero saber qué opinan de este fic. Como siempre digo, son bienvenidos los comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, rajes, chismes, etc.**

 **Bye bye**

 **Viva el Royai!**


	11. Estaba escondido debajo del guante

**Hola a todos! He estado ocupada en estos días por mis clases, las cuales no me dejan en paz. Muchos proyectos grupales han llegado a mí :( Bueno, hemos llegado al último capítulo de este fic y comenzamos de nuevo con mis aburridas introducciones que todos se saltan XD XD**

 **Agradezco mucho a todos los que han leído, comentado e, incluso, me enviaron mensajes privados :D Me entusiasma mucho entrar a mi cuenta y ver que les gusta lo que escribo.**

 **Desde el año pasado quería regresar a Fanfiction, pero no sabía de qué escribir. Si bien sabía que quería hacer una historia sobre mi pareja favorita, no tenía ideas. Después de volver a disfrutar de FMAB y releer el manga, comencé a imaginarme qué hubiera podido pasar después del término del manga. De verdad que me quedé con las ganas de ver a Roy convertido en Führer y de saber cómo terminaría la relación que tenía con Riza, ya que ella prometió que lo protegería hasta que se convirtiera en Führer. Siempre me pregunté qué pasaría después de que él llegara a la cima. Me encantaría que Arakawa terminara la historia del alquimista de fuego, la cual no tuvo un final tan claro en el manga, porque, claro está, la historia se centró en los hermanos Elric.**

 **Sin más preámbulos, les traigo el último capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Capítulo final: Estaba escondido debajo del guante**

Los trenes llegaban a la estación de Central como cualquier otro día. Los pasajeros bajaban con sus pertenencias para poder seguir con su viaje. En algunos casos, sus familiares o amigos los esperaban en la estación para recibirlos; sin embargo, cierto muchacho bajó del tren sabiendo que nadie lo estaría esperando. Él había viajado a Central sin anunciarse, debido a que se trataba de una visita sorpresa.

Lanzó un suspiro al ver a tanta gente a su alrededor hablando sin parar. Se había alejado de la tranquilidad de su pueblo natal solo para poder cumplir una promesa que había hecho años atrás. Debía cumplir con su palabra, así que revisó su bolsillo. Allí tenía los 520 centavos que debía devolverle al actual Führer de Amestris.

Meses atrás, había escuchado por la radio que Mustang había alcanzado la cima. Winry también quería ir a visitarlo; sin embargo, alguien tenía que cuidar a los niños, ya que Pinako ya no se encontraba con tanta energía.

Caminó por la ciudad a paso lento mientras observaba cómo había cambiado en los últimos años que no había pasado por allí. Para comenzar se habían reconstruido muchos edificios que había quedado arruinados en El Día Prometido. Además, había más personas caminando por la calle, parecía que la población había crecido.

Sin tomarle importancia a los detalles, llegó hasta el cuartel central e ingresó. Varios soldados los reconocieron inmediatamente, por lo que lo saludaron y lo dejaron pasar sin problema. Les indicó que quería hablar con el Führer, así que ellos mandaron a llamar a la persona más cercana al Jefe de Estado.

\- Hola, jefe de acero. Ha pasado mucho tiempo – lo saludó

Edward se sorprendió cuando vio a Havoc, quien ahora tenía el rango de mayor. Lo saludó mientras lanzaba una pequeña risa. Edward admitió que pensó que vería a la teniente Hawkeye por allí, ya que le habían dicho que llamarían a la persona más cercana al Führer.

\- La teniente coronel Hawkeye ya no labora en la milicia.

\- ¿Cómo? Pensé que estaría cuidando las espaldas de ese bastardo por más tiempo.

\- Todos lo pensábamos, pero estábamos equivocados. Pasaron muchas cosas…

\- ¿Y ahora donde está ella?

\- Bueno, después de que dejó la milicia, regresó a su pueblo natal. Después… - Havoc se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de continuar – es algo que el Führer me dijo que no te dijera si regresabas algún día, pero te lo contaré. Estando allí, ella se comprometió con un viejo conocido suyo. Poco después, se casaron y ahora ambos viven en Central.

\- Ya veo… entiendo por qué ese idiota no quería que me lo contaran.

\- Podrás hablar con él. Tiene un par de horas libres ahora.

Edward llegó hasta el despacho del Führer. Lo encontró poniéndose los guantes blancos. No entendía por qué se los colocaba si sabía que no estaba allí para una pelea. Dejó ese detalle de lado y se acercó para saludarlo.

\- Así que ahora el coronel idiota es el Führer de Amestris. Vaya sorpresa…

\- Así que ahora no eres tan bajo como un frejol, acero.

El ex alquimista sacó de su bolsillo los 520 centavos que tenía en el bolsillo y dejó las monedas encima del escritorio.

\- Así que lo recordaste… - comentó mientras cogía el dinero

\- Claro, no podría olvidar una promesa. Ahora, necesito que me preste más dinero…

\- Es verdad, me había olvidado de ese detalle – respondió riéndose - ¿cuánto será esta vez?

\- 740 centavos serán suficientes… se los devolveré cuando establezca una democracia.

Mustang sacó de su bolsillo el dinero y se lo entregó a Edward. Aseguró que haría lo posible e imposible para recuperar el dinero. Luego, le preguntó cómo le había ido y si sabía cómo estaba Alphonse.

Edward le comentó que todo estaba tranquilo en Rizenbul y que vivía un poco ajetreado por los dos niños que siempre provocaban alboroto por todo el pueblo. Tenían tanta energía que no sabía qué hacer para que se cansaran y se fueran a dormir. Eran idénticos a él en ese aspecto. Además, a su hijo mayor tampoco le gustaba la leche. El Führer no pudo contener la risa al escuchar dicho comentario.

Alphonse se comunicaba con su hermano cada semana por medio de cartas. Disfrutaba mucho su vida en Xing al lado de su esposa, quien ya estaba pensando en tener hijos. Ambos pensaban visitarlos en un par de meses.

Después de relatarle todo aquello a Mustang, Edward no pudo contener las ganas de preguntarle a Roy en dónde estaba la teniente coronel Hawkeye, a quien no había visto desde hace tiempo. Como se suponía que Havoc no le había comentado nada acerca de ella, no dudó en preguntarle.

Roy se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos y giró su silla para que quedara en dirección a la ventana.

\- Ella ya no pertenece a la milicia. Ahora es una mujer felizmente casada y vive en Central con su esposo. Si quieres visitarla, puedo llevarte al lugar en donde se encuentra. A esta hora debe estar regresando a su casa.

\- Si es algo que lo incomoda…

\- No te preocupes, también quiero saludarla – interrumpió mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Mustang llamó a Havoc para que condujera el auto. Le indicó que iban a ver a su antigua asistente, así que él solo asintió con la cabeza. Roy quería que fuera una visita modesta, así que no quería que todo el ejército lo acompañara. Edward subió al carro en silencio preocupado por la cara que tenía el alquimista de fuego. Parecía incómodo con esa situación. En ese momento, se sintió culpable por haber preguntado por ella.

Mientras tanto, Roy no podía dejar de mirar por la ventana a la calle. Quería evitar la mirada de Edward a toda costa. Pocos minutos después, Havoc detuvo el auto. Habían llegado.

Cuando bajaron del vehículo, Edward reconoció que se trataba del hospital de Central. Antes de preguntar por qué se encontraban allí, pudo reconocer a la rubia saliendo por la puerta. Se acercó a ella rápidamente para saludarla. No pudo evitar llamarla por su título militar, debido a la costumbre.

Al verlo, ella le sonrió y lo saludó con gentileza. Edward se quedó muy sorprendido al percatarse de cierto detalle que había ignorado los primeros instantes en que había saludado a Riza: Ella estaba embarazada.

\- ¿Puedo tocarlo? – preguntó refiriéndose a la panza

\- Claro, puedes sentirlo. Ya tiene 4 meses – le respondió cogiéndole la mano y colocándola encima de su vientre. En ese momento. Edward pudo ver el anillo de casada que ella usaba.

\- La felicito, teniente coronel. Espero que sea un hijo sano.

\- Gracias, será una niña. Al parecer todo va por buen camino. Espero que nazca sana y llena de vitalidad.

\- También la felicito por su matrimonio.

\- Muchas gracias. Se trató de algo repentino, así que no pudimos invitar a mucha gente. Todo fue organizado en una semana, así que fue imposible que la invitación llegara a tiempo.

\- No se preocupe…

Roy se acercó en silencio hacia donde se encontraban. Saludó a Riza por su nombre y le comunicó que Edward quería ver cómo se encontraba y, por ello, lo había llevado hasta allí.

Edward seguía sintiéndose culpable por haber pedido visitar a Hawkeye. No podía imaginarse lo incómodo que debían sentirse los dos, aunque sabían fingir que todo se encontraba bien.

Después de la salida de Riza del ejército, ambos tuvieron más tiempo para pensar en qué clase de relación tenían realmente. El hecho de estar trabajando juntos no los había dejado pensar con claridad. Con el trabajo dejado a un lado, podían ignorar cualquier otro factor. Ella ya no pertenecía a la milicia, así que no había leyes de por medio.

Había transcurrido un mes y el Führer se había mantenido ocupado con varios pendientes que Grumman había dejado. Debía organizar su agenda con cuidado si no quería que alguna tarea se le pasara por alto. Aún mantenía la vieja costumbre de acumular su trabajo; sin embargo, ya no procrastinaba tanto como antes. Dicho detalle no fue pasado por alto por sus subordinados. Todos se percataron de lo duro que trabajaba Mustang.

Cierta tarde, el Führer terminó de revisar ciertos documentos importantes y mandó a llamar a Havoc para que los archivara. Cuando el mayor Havoc llegó, pudo ver al Jefe de Estado parado frente a la ventana mirando la calle en silencio. Se había cumplido un mes desde que Riza Hawkeye había regresado a su pueblo natal. No habían tenido información nueva sobre ella. Solo sabía que se encontraba bien y que había ordenado algunas cosas en su casa, y solo sabía aquello por una carta que Riza le había enviado a Rebeca.

Aún podía verla irse por la puerta principal. Su mente siempre le traía recuerdos de ella, lo cual no lo dejaba tranquilo. Quería verla una vez más, solo pedía eso. El simple hecho de poder verla lo calmaría lo suficiente.

\- ¿Qué tareas tengo en mi agenda para los próximos días? – le preguntó al mayor Havoc

\- Bueno, en realidad no mucho.

\- De acuerdo. Puede retirarse.

Sin hacer más preguntas al respecto, el mayor se retiró del despacho llevándose los papeles. Todos sabían que Mustang había cambiado mucho desde que su fiel asistente había decidido salir de la milicia, así que pensó que su comportamiento se debía a ello y no le tomó mayor importancia.

\- Soy un idiota… debí darme cuenta de lo que estaba planeando… - se dijo a sí mismo al día siguiente cuando nadie podía encontrar al Führer por ninguna parte de Central.

\- ¿Dónde se habrá metido? – preguntó el mayor Breda mientras rebuscaba el escritorio de Mustang. Trataba de encontrar alguna pista que le dijera en dónde podría estar.

Todos en el cuartel buscaron al Führer en cada rincón de la ciudad. Nadie podía localizarlo. Lo peor resultaba ser que no podían dejar que la gente supiera que el Jefe de Estado estaba desaparecido. Aquella noticia podría causar alboroto.

Cerca del mediodía, Havoc, Breda y Falman, quien también tenía el rango de mayor, se reunieron en el despacho del Führer tratando de averiguar qué había ocurrido con él. De pronto, el capitán Fuery llegó con algunas noticias. Al parecer, algunas personas creían haber visto al Führer tomar un tren por la noche. Al parecer, se dirigía al este.

Aquella novedad sorprendió a todos. No tenían idea de por qué su superior viajaría al este repentinamente sin avisarle a ninguno de ellos. Si se trataba de una emergencia familiar o de algún amigo enfermo, no hubiera tenido por qué ocultarlo.

Si bien sabían que debían viajar al este para buscar a Mustang, no sabían por dónde podrían empezar. Nada les aseguraba que se encontraría en Ciudad del Este.

\- ¿Se acuerdan de la última vez que desapareció? – preguntó Falman mientras caminaban hacia la estación.

\- Eso pasó hace algunos años – respondió Breda -. Recuerdo que lo encontramos…

\- ¿Ustedes creen que…? – agregó Havoc

Alguien golpeó la puerta de la casa en donde se encontraba. No esperaba tener visita ese día, así que se sorprendió por el visitante. Aunque la casa se encontraba limpia y ordenada, no tenía deseos de recibir a alguien ese día en particular; sin embargo, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. La sorpresa que se llevó Riza no podía ser expresada con otras palabras.

\- Hola, teniente…perdón, usted ya no pertenece a la milicia.

\- ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿Acaso se escapó del trabajo?

Roy había llegado a la casa de Riza para visitarla. Conocía el camino, ya que había estudiado alquimia allí cuando joven. Aún podía recordar las calles del pequeño pueblo, aunque debía admitir que casi se pierde debido a lo mucho que había cambiado aquel lugar.

Sin saber qué más decirle, Riza lo invitó a pasar cortésmente. Le sirvió un poco de té y le preguntó cómo iba su nuevo puesto como Jefe de Estado. Roy le comentó lo atareado que estaba y que no tenía tanto tiempo para descansar como antes. Riza no pudo evitar llamarle la atención por haberse escapado aun teniendo tareas importantes por cumplir.

\- Hace un mes que no sé nada sobre usted – comentó colocando la taza encima de la mesa -. Solo quería asegurarme de que se encontrara bien… quería verla una vez más. Creo que no es mucho pedir.

\- Ya cumplió su deseo… debería regresar a Central. Ahora usted es el Führer, así que no puede estar escapando como cuando era coronel.

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron hacia la puerta. Se despidieron allí con un apretón de manos y Roy salió de la casa a paso lento. De pronto, volteó hacia ella y le pidió un minuto de su tiempo. Solo quería decirle unas cuantas cosas antes de que regresara a Central.

\- Tengo una misión especial para usted… es libre de aceptarla o no.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Yo… quisiera que usted continuara a mi lado.

\- Ya fui dada de baja en la milicia…

\- No me refiero a eso… quiero que esté a mi lado, pero no como mi asistente, sino como otro tipo de compañera.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está tratando de decir?

\- ¡Cásese conmigo! – exclamó. Ya no tenía otras palabras en su mente.

Riza se quedó en total silencio. No podía moverse de su lugar, ni siquiera pestañear. Tan solo miraba a Roy soprendida.

\- ¿Está seguro de lo que dice, señor? Sabe muy bien que el matrimonio conlleva a un compromiso mucho mayor…

\- Nunca he estado tan seguro como ahora. He tenido tiempo de ordenar mis sentimientos y he llegado a la conclusión de que no quiero seguir sin que usted esté a mi lado. Es todo lo que puedo decir.

\- Yo… yo… nunca pensé que una asesina como yo podría tener este tipo de oportunidades – respondió agachando la cabeza lentamente; sin embargo, Roy pudo reconocer una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-. De acuerdo, acepto.

Sin esperar ni un segundo más, Roy corrió hacia ella y la envolvió en sus brazos con fuerza. No podía contener su alegría, así que la cargó en el aire y la besó. Por su parte, ella correspondió al beso y se también lo abrazó.

Después de tanto tiempo trabajando juntos, por fin eran libres de los impedimentos que las leyes de la milicia colocaban frente a ellos. Por fin podrían estar juntos sin temer por poner en peligro el sueño que cada uno tenía.

Esa noche, Roy tomaría el último tren a Central para regresar a cumplir con sus deberes; sin embargo, no volvería solo. Su fiel compañera estaría a su lado y también regresaría. Ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de volverse a separar.

A pocos pasos de la puerta de la estación, los subordinados de Mustang lo encontraron. Al ver que se encontraba de regreso, se calmaron; ya que no tendrían que convencerlo para que volviera. Se sorprendieron al ver que Riza también tenía listo su equipaje y, sobre todo, cuando Roy les dio la noticia de su compromiso.

No dudaron en cargar a su superior y lanzarlo un par de veces en el aire para felicitarlo. Aunque primero se molestó por el acto de celebración de sus subordinados, luego comenzó a disfrutarlo. Riza no paraba de reír al verlos tan contentos.

De pronto, un miembro de la milicia se acercó a Riza a paso rápido. Se trataba de Rebeca Catalina, quien ahora tenía el rango de mayor. Estaba buscando a Riza para poder llevarla de regreso a su casa, como se lo habían ordenado.

Riza le dijo que no tenía que preocuparse por ella, ya que se encontraba bien. Unos pocos meses de embarazo no la pondrían en peligro. Ante eso, Rebeca le recordó que era su trabajo cuidarla cuando salía a la calle.

Sin entender nada, Edward solo observaba la situación.

\- Harás que me despidan si sigues con esa actitud. Sabes que me encargaron ser tu guardiana porque pensaron que me harías caso por ser tu amiga.

\- Lo siento, pero aún no me acostumbro a tener tantos cuidados- respondió Riza

\- Disculpen, pero no entiendo nada. Pensé que usted ya no pertenecía a la milicia – comentó Edward.

\- Así es, pero… ¿acaso nadie te lo dijo?

\- Estás hablando con la flamante primera dama de Amestris – agregó Roy mientras se paraba al lado de Riza. Luego, se sacó el guante de la mano derecha para mostrarle su anillo de casado -. Obvié ese pequeño detalle en mi relato.

Edward comenzó a reírse a carcajadas frente a ellos. Había sido engañado por Mustang. Debía haberse imaginado que él no se hubiera quedado sentado sin hacer algo al respecto si se trataba de su asistente.

Horas más tarde, Roy y Riza despidieron a Edward en la estación del tren. Le mandaron saludos a su familia y lo invitaron a regresar cuando quisiera. Por su parte, Edward se despidió con una gran sonrisa.

\- Deja de mirarla o me pondré celoso – comentó Roy en tono de broma, cuando notó que no podía dejar de dirigir su mirada hacia el vientre de Riza.

\- Hasta ahora me admiro de cómo las mujeres pueden crear vida, mientras que los alquimistas aún no lo logran – respondió antes de partir.

Cuando el tren desapareció en la distancia, ambos se retiraron de allí. Ver a Edward les trajo a la mente miles de recuerdos. Antes tan solo tenían una relación que no podía sobrepasar los límites laborales. Ahora, podían estar juntos y comenzar una familia; sin embargo, aún tenían mucho trabajo por realizar. Al final de cuentas, establecer una democracia no sería tarea sencilla.

 **Aquí terminó la historia :D**

 **PD: Para más información sobre la promesa de los 520 centavos, vean el Episodio 31 de FMAB. En lo personal, es uno de mis episodios favoritos.**

 **Me siento muy feliz de haber terminado este fic y que lo hayan disfrutado. No se olviden de comentar :D**

 **Agradecimientos!**

 **Arann: Gracias por comentar :D Muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de leer mi fic, también estoy a la espera del nuevo episodio de tu historia. No me considero alguien con mucha imaginación, pero gracias :) También considero que tienes mucha imaginación.**

 **Arashiyume: Gracias por comentar :D ¿Fanática novata? Entonces, bienvenida al fandom royai! Lo amarás :) Sí, yo primero vi la versión 2003 y la verdad es que Roy y Riza me agradaban como personajes, pero no era tan fan de ellos como cuando vi Brotherhood. La verdad es que FMA 2003 ni siquiera llegó a colocarse en mi top 10 de animes, pero FMAB llegó al primer lugar rápidamente.**

 **Butterfly of the life: Gracias por comentar :D Muchas gracias, la escena en la que Riza se va fue la primera que vino a mi mente cuando pensé de qué se trataría el fic. Sabía que en algún momento ella se tendría que ir. Lo que me costó mucho es decidirme en cómo terminar la historia. Tenía dos alternativas y estaba tentada en terminar con otro final.**

 **Bueno, como les mencioné anteriormente, ahora comenzaré con otro fic. Esta vez sí demoraré más tiempo en escribirlo, no solo por mis clases. Lo que pasa es que, en mi tiempo libre, me encanta leer, ver anime y escribir. Más que fanfics, me encanta escribir historias originales. Tengo tantos borradores que decidí pasarlos a computadora mientras los voy arreglando. Ahora estoy un poco más centrada en las historias originales que en los fanfics; sin embargo, sí o sí continuaré escribiendo fanfics.**

 **Quizá publique algún one-shot mientras sigo preparando la siguiente historia. Quiero tener ideas suficientes como para comenzar el nuevo fic con ganas. Si publico algún one-shot, tengan por seguro que será Royai :D**

 **Pueden comunicarse conmigo vía PM o hacerme preguntas al Ask, el cual acabo de estrenar :D Pueden preguntarme sobre cualquier tema. Algunas personas me han estado preguntando sobre cómo mejorar la ortografía en las historias, sobre FMA, sobre animes… siempre trato de responder lo más pronto posible.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer este fic, que simboliza mi regreso a fanfiction después de varios años. Aún me sigo paseando por aquí leyendo uno que otro fic, sobre todo royai :D**

 **Eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el próximo fic.**

 **Bye bye**

 **Como siempre, viva el Royai!**


End file.
